


Strawberry Gashes

by Starfruit_Crusader



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crystal Gems, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit_Crusader/pseuds/Starfruit_Crusader
Summary: Jasper is out to build her army in the strawberry battlefield. However, when the warp pad activates she devises a new plan. Catching a Crystal Gem would lead her right to Rose Quartz for sure. Unfortunately the Pearl she manages to nab doesn't seem to want to talk.





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper tramped her way through the fields, standing tall and scouring for signs of life. The only thing she had been finding was little shards who she crushed under her feet into dust. There was no use in keeping them for her army, but this also seemed to be a hotspot for corrupted gems. She groaned and trudged on, strawberries squishing under her feet and spattering her shoes. Being on the battlefield she once fought in, she couldn't stand the things. This planet was disgusting and filled with organic litter around every corner. She suddenly squinted and her eyes widened, atop the hill she saw the warp pad activate. A wicked smile played at her lips and she trudged on, her helmet securing in place and an axe summoned into her hand.

She circled around waiting to ambush the Crystal Gem who she fated to cross paths with. She could barely hear the footsteps coming her way, assuming it was coming from a smaller gem and not that horrible amalgamation. Garnet or whatever. Maybe the overcooked runt Amethyst, or even Rose Quartz in the flesh. She leaned in, hunched into the scrub and watched as the gem turned the corner. Jasper stifled a groan, it was the obnoxious Pearl, of course. In the moonlight she peered around vigilantly, her spear drawn. Then started to head straight for Jasper. Jasper grinned, getting ready to pounce but the Pearl stopped short and thrust her spear at something in the brush. Jasper stared in confusion, then watched as Pearl plucked up a gem shard and set it in a small basket. Is that really what she was doing with her time? She watched her methodically combing the brush, her spear coming down in a blinding flash at times. Each time, another shard added to the basket. Despite the painstaking labor Jasper couldn't help but watch her, curiosity taking over. 

The Pearl did this for awhile then leaned into the basket singing something to the shards. Then put them into a bubble sending them off to who knows where. Jasper moved to close in, her body tensing but then Pearl began to sing more and Jasper stopped again. The spear was replaced by a cloth sling and the Pearl's voice carried on as she turned, wrenching a sword out of the ground. She twirled it experimentally, then laid it in the sling. She went about and collected several weapons, stacking them in a very specific order. Jasper was lulled into watching her by the sound of her voice, the tune gentle and soft. Suddenly her back was turned and Jasper stood to make her move, but ducked as Pearl turned back again. Swearing under her breath Jasper growled and tensed, unsure of herself. Why was she being so cautious? It was just a Pearl! 

She poked her head back up as the sound of metal scraping metal joined the tune. She peeked and watched the tail end of Pearl drawing two swords out of her gem and froze. It wasn't just any Pearl, this was the renegade Pearl that took down entire fleets by herself. Pearl paused with her foot flexibly posed in the air then kicked up, slicing the swords through the air at an unknown assailant. Jasper watched in awe as the sword fight continued, Pearl's voice peeling out in short bursts of force. Her form was incredible and Jasper began to become insecure. Growling and hunched in the brush, unable to do anything now that the Pearl was armed. She had waited too long, a low groan escaping her lips. Eventually however, the unknown assailant was defeated and the Pearl spoke. 

"It was a pleasure battling you, but you had drawn your sword in vain." She chuckled to herself and put her swords back, picking up the sling and the basket. Lazily plucking up three berries and somehow managing to fit all of their hulking forms into the puny basket. It was near daybreak and she had just wasted all of her time doing nothing? Jasper stared at her quizzically, more confused than anything. However, she perked as the Pearl set down her things and stretched, her opportunity to strike. Jasper trudged out of the brush and stood behind her, walking silently towards her as she sat down daintily on a rock. The sun threatened to peak from its hiding place, Pearl waiting patiently to watch. 

Jasper crouched then leapt at Pearl, tackling her effortlessly and wrenching a hand behind Pearl's back. She got a yelp of surprise and a yell of resistance as Pearl's hand darted up to her gem. Jasper caught the hand and pulled it, surprised to find it already attached to a spear. She was quick. Jasper grinned as the form writhed under her, complaints and shouts spilling from it. 

"Amethyst, LET GO OF ME!!!" She kicked, her little legs hitting the backs of Jasper's thighs. Jasper grinned and twisted Pearl so she could look up at her, giving her a lopsided smile. Pearl's eyes widened and she opened her mouth in terror. "JASPER?!" 

"You called?" Jasper smirked and shook the spear out of Pearl's hand pressing down on her with her knee. 

"No!" Pearl grunted and tried to get her feet under her. Jasper retaliated by putting more force on her knee and tightening her grasp until Pearl was audibly in pain. Her struggles continued until her bones threatened to snap, but Jasper wasn't ready for that to happen quite yet. She leaned down and spoke into Pearl's sharp pointed ear getting her to shudder.

"I'll get right to the point." She loosened her grip so that Pearl could speak, her voice harsh. "Where's Rose?" 

The Pearl panted then growled, glaring at Jasper with her pupil-less eyes. "You won't get that information out of m-AGH!" Jasper wrenched her arm into a tight position, getting yelps and complaints. She loosened her grasp once she thought the Pearl had had enough, and leaned down again, her voice silky this time. 

"I said… Where's Rose Quartz?" 

"I'm not telling you ANYTHING!!!" Pearl put up a good fight, but Jasper was irritated already by her. She experimentally pressed her knee in until something cracked, getting a sharp scream. 

"I'll give you one last chance, princess. Where is Rose Quartz?" The strain at the end of her sentence gave off her frustration. Her hands tightening again as she waited for a response. 

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!!!" Pearl's voice was also laden with frustration. Panting between words and despite the pain, still finding enough in her to struggle. Jasper smirked again and chuckled, leaning in with her knee and pulling Pearl's arms taut. 

"Wrong."

In one fell swoop, she crunched the tiny gem underneath her and tore her apart, a desperate scream echoing through the field. A billow of white smoke puffed up in the middle of rows and rows of strawberries, and the sun peaked. Bathing the field in a bright dazzle of orange and red light. 

Jasper rose from her knee and reached down, plucking the little gem from the ground. She tossed it in her hand and nabbed one of the strawberries from Pearl's basket. Taking a big bite as she walked away. 

………

At this point, Jasper wondered if the Pearl would ever reform. She had waited hours. She had spent a ridiculous amount of time fitting together a proper prison for her, making sure her slender body wouldn't slip through the bars. It was painstaking. She groaned and rolled her head about, cracking her stiff body. She had been working hard and it wasn't even paying off like she had hoped. What a bother. 

Or was it paying off? A glow began to emanate from the prison and she smiled, leaning in to look through the bars. The Pearl slowly appeared, her little hands pointed out and small body posed in a pretty position. Showoff, Jasper decided. She watched as Pearl looked around in confusion then called out mockingly. 

"You seem to be lost." She smirked as Pearl whipped around and drew her weapon. Eyes adjusting to the dark pit and a small, slight stumble. 

"You MONSTER!" Jasper watched with a smile as Pearl launched herself at the bars. Her spear shoving itself through her feet, digging in to try to wrench through them. Jasper had secured the prison to accommodate her strength and cunning. There was no possibility she would escape. And after all, this was JASPER'S hole, nothing was getting in or out except her. Jasper gently plucked the spear up and shattered it immediately. Pearl's gaze became frustrated and she dug her shoulder into the bars, straining hard. 

"How long are you going to do that?" Jasper purred and stood in the frame, fitting oh so perfectly in the space. 

"Until. You. Let. Me. OUT!" Pearl slammed herself against the bars several times. Stopping soon after to catch her breath. Jasper watched her struggle then let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I'll do that when you tell me where Rose is." She waited for a response, twirling her axe in her hand. She then clanked it along the bars to get a rouse out of Pearl but it seemed to have no effect.

"I TOLD you I will never tell you!" The Pearl annoyed Jasper, but she considered her options. Pearl was tolerant of pain and being poofed. That certainly couldn't help. Jasper knew if she tortured the Pearl she would likely poof over and over, which could be endless. Imprisonment seemed to be less and less an option as the Pearl stood with a huff. Two other methods were left and she considered the first one, twirling her axe again. 

"Tough. I'll just have to shatter you then." Jasper lied, wrenching the bars apart. She was instantly stabbed at by a spear, but easily caught it and shattered it again. Her axe came down in a lazy swoop at the small gem's head, getting nothing but complaints. 

"UGH! That isn't even a good idea!" Pearl tried to stay her ground as best as she could but Jasper tripped her backwards and leaned in. Her axe came down in another lazy thrust but was caught between two hands. An audible strain from the Pearl could be heard. "You want information and you're going to shatter your informant? Fine by me, but that's a… ugh… silly tactic." Jasper sighed as little legs came up to kick at the axe, seeing as the tactic didn't work of course. The Pearl was even more obnoxious than she thought. 

The last tactic was a dirty one, but it was her only chance. She dissipated the axe and pounced, pinning Pearl under her and smirking as those little legs kicked at her belly. 

"Let GO of me you brute!" She heard the squawk but ignored it pulling one of those legs around her hip until it strained. She pressed forward until their hips aligned and Pearl couldn't kick, her body wriggling in defiance. Jasper reached down and pressed Pearl's head against the hard stone. She chuckled as she gently squeezed, getting a yelp out of her. Jasper looked her over, curiosity taking over. This Pearl was defiant and rude and everything a Pearl shouldn't be. It was starting to interest her. She slowly moved her thumb to Pearl's lips and forced her way in, being bitten almost immediately. She chuckled as hands started to beat at her chest and hips struggled the best they could. 

The Pearl, she decided, was a rather pretty one. Nothing like anything she had ever seen. The blue freckles spattered over her cheeks and pale skin, gently swooped hair that framed her pearl flawlessly. She didn't think she would ever do this to a pearl of all gems, but this one put up a fight and she began to become excited. 

Her hand trailed from Pearl's mouth and pinned her wrists over her head, getting complaints and shouts. Pearl tried to twist in her grasp, but Jasper tightened her grip until Pearl was panting and whining in pain. She reached down and tugged off the ridiculous ribbon around her waist, tossing it to the side. Then she hooked her finger under Pearl's shirt and pulled, ripping it easily. 

The Pearl froze, her eyes widening and she looked down, her chest wrapped tightly in more fabric but her pale belly showing. A new sort of panic shown in her eyes and she glanced up at Jasper, her voice catching ever so slightly. "What are you doing?" 

Jasper didn't respond and instead fumbled with the tighter fabric. The dainty body was harder to work with, everything so tight and organized. She finally just grabbed and pulled in frustration, exposing Pearl's chest. Perky she thought, little breasts with a spatter of freckles and two cute blue buds. She inspected it and reached down, gently squeezing one in her hand. This would do, she thought, watching the Pearl's face move from defiance to pure terror. 

"We don't have to do this you know." Jasper prodded, tweaking a nipple in her fingers. "I'll give you another chance Pearl. Where's Rose Quartz?" She watched as a new wave of defiance wash over and Pearl leaned up, growling and gnashing her teeth. 

"I won't TELL you a thing. You're a monster." She spat and narrowed her eyes, some rude little thing. Jasper leaned down and shoved her hand down Pearl's shorts, feeling ankles dig into her as Pearl tried to close her legs. She was spread wide and couldn't possibly escape. Perfect. 

Jasper's hand found her mark easily, Pearl's narrow hips leading cleanly to her small cunt. It would be a pleasure stuffing such a tight one full. Jasper leaned in and breathed against Pearl's neck, spreading her cunt and rolling a finger around her clit. She smirked as the Pearl jolted and squirmed in a panic. Yelping as she tried to raise her arms to defend herself, only for her wrists to be squeezed harder. She gasped in pain and Jasper took that opportunity to sink her teeth into a small shoulder. The Pearl froze and let out a few panicked breaths, shuddering and beginning to quake. Jasper chuckled and kissed away the pain starting to smell the fear off of her. 

Pearl strained again and Jasper purred as she pulled back to watch the little thing try her very best to escape. Her thin wrists shaking as they tried to lift Jasper's hands, and her ankles digging in as hard as they possibly could. Jasper got comfortable between those legs and hummed, letting Pearl's arms raise just a bit out of cruelty. She watched her strain harder then forced her down again effortlessly. She deafened a shout of frustration with another roll of her fingers at Pearl's clit. Watching her shy away and smirking as she saw blue heat rise to her cheeks. 

"Will you tell me now?" She leaned in and slowly laved at one of the buds on Pearl's chest, receiving a sharp breath. Jasper growled as she felt the small body twitch and she sucked to get a small whimper. Her eyes practically glowed in excitement as she glanced up at Pearl, watching her expression twist in distress. A small word escaped her lips and Jasper strained to hear it. "What was that, princess?" 

Pearl writhed again and glared her voice panicked and sharp. "I said NO!" She barked. Jasper retaliated with another swirl of her finger and was surprised by hips bucking. She smirked and did it again and again. Seeing Pearl hold her breath and gasp in short bursts. Jasper kept up a steady pace and began to feel the resistance fade. Maybe she wouldn't get any information out of her, but boy was this fun. 

Her own excitement bubbled at her stomach and panged between her legs. Watching the shaky rise and fall of Pearl's chest and the angle of her chin rise upwards as she attempted to breathe more steadily. Her eyes shut tight and her body so tense. Jasper had never even gotten this far before and was slightly amazed. This Crystal Gem was hard to crack and she wanted to do just that. 

She slowly reached up and undid her jumpsuit, shrugging it off and allowing her chest and cocks to escape. Two wormlike extensions, dark like her stripes and exceedingly larger at the base. She took a moment to let them squirm together in excitement, relieved at the feeling. She glanced down at Pearl, watching her try to close in on herself and simply tore through her shorts. Surprisingly enough, she didn't yell but only whimpered. Heated blue cheeks and hunched shoulders almost made Jasper feel bad. However it didn't stop the rush she was having. 

She tossed her hair to one side, letting it drape around them. Turning her attention to the parts under her, she delved two of her fingers along the lips of Pearl's cunt and was surprised. She was actually slick and wet. The fluids stuck easily to Jasper's fingers. She glanced at her hand momentarily before smirking. Taking a taste, she noted that it was somewhat sweet compared to what she had tasted before. A lovely surprise. She sized herself up against Pearl and frowned, wondering if she would even fit at all. The tips of her cocks twitched and she groaned, deciding she didn't care in the least.

She smiled big and raised Pearl's wrists, getting a small twist of defiance. Tiny body shaking and squirming until Jasper reached down and squeezed some of her pre onto Pearl's belly, freezing her instantly. Jasper chuckled and watched it drip heavily onto the pale skin, purring softly. "Take a look~" 

The Pearl shook her head and turned away, eyes closed tight. Jasper growled and grabbed her chin, getting a shout of pain out of her. "I said LOOK!" 

As she did, Jasper watched as Pearl's eyes took everything in. They started at Jasper's face, then slowly down lower to her chest and then even lower. The dripping cocks aimed for her little cunt, and the mere size of them. Jasper grinned as tears came to Pearl's eyes, but tilted her head as she blinked them out. Pearl looked up into her eyes pleadingly and her voice was shaky. "No…" 

Jasper frowned, the way she had looked at her throwing her into uncertainty. She looked her over, trying to find her cruelty again. This was a Crystal Gem, the resistance who wreaked havoc on this planet and started a war. She growled and looked down at her menacingly, they had shattered her diamond. She leaned forward and one of her cocks dipped down to test Pearl. Slipping through the folds and pressing slightly against the opening of her cunt. She grinned wide as a crescendo of the word "no" began to pour out of Pearl's mouth, each one fueling Jasper's hatred. She pulled back and twisted her cocks together replacing the tip with something twice it's size. She pressed in slowly, watching Pearl cry out in desperation as she struggled again. Jasper drove forward and suddenly stopped, hitting what seemed to be Pearl's physical limit. She tried to stretch further in frustration, hardening the cocks and pushing her hips forward but nothing gave way. Leaving most of her cocks still aching to be buried inside. 

"Is that all that you've got?!" Jasper shouted in frustration, shaking her roughly. The Pearl glanced up, already showing signs of pain and she huffed wiggling her legs defiantly.

"Yes! YES!" Pearl stuttered and glanced down looking at just how much she had taken, her expression distressed. Jasper growled and leaned in narrowing her eyes. 

"You're pathetic." She pulled back and knotted her cocks together into a ball, adjusting her hips and pressing forward again. "I'll MAKE it fit." 

The Pearl was in a panic, her crescendo starting up again. Jasper glowered and used her free hand to wrench one of Pearl's legs close to her. Holding on, she pressed the ball unceremoniously against Pearl and waited. Her strength was immeasurable to this tiny gem and she knew it would happen eventually. She hardened her cocks and felt Pearl stretch to her limit. Her words became shouts of pain as tears formed into her eyes, and all at once, Jasper bottomed out. 

Jasper sighed in relief and adjusted her cocks inside, feeling the slick insides strain against the intrusion. She softened her cocks and did an experimental thrust, getting wails out of Pearl. Jasper loved the sound echoing off of the walls of the hole and escaping into the empty canyon. She pulled her hips back and slammed forward menacingly, knocking the breath out of the tiny gem under her. 

"Comfy?" Jasper grinned and retreated almost all the way out, dragging it along slowly as Pearl caught her breath. They locked eyes for only a second before Pearl weakly began to struggle again. Her body shivering and almost paralyzed, Jasper even thought it was cute. She allowed her to struggle, the tips of her cocks spreading Pearl open. Then she hardened them and drove into Pearl's cunt again, this time getting a wail out of her.

"Garnet! Amethyst!" She cried and tears spilled out over her cheeks, a shaky sob stuttering in her chest before she forced it down. Jasper grinned wide leaning in and breathing against her neck. Sucking hard spots to bruise skin as she drove in several more times. She continued until the cries and pleas turned into incoherent wails. Jasper sighed and hummed as she listened to Pearl, her cocks softening slightly to accommodate her better. She watched the Pearl struggle not to cry, her mouth open, panting, wailing. Some of them even sounded suspiciously airy. Maybe she enjoyed it. Jasper sighed again, liking the thought to her dismay, and drove at a steadier pace. Her hips and cocks found a good rhythm and she began to feel relaxed, closing her eyes and letting Pearl spur her on. 

The cries suddenly and completely stopped, and Jasper let her eyes open to find the Pearl staring at her. She frowned and looked around her, nobody else but the two of them around. "What?" Her eyebrows creased and she paused, despite her cocks aching for more. 

"I-I… ah…" the Pearl stuttered, shivering uncontrollably, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Jasper growled and drove forward hard again, getting a whimper out of her. 

"What? Not rough enough for you princess?" Jasper chuckled and bucked her hips again watching Pearl squirm in pain. She sniffled and opened her eyes, the look stopping Jasper again. 

"P-please stop…" 

"Not happening, princess." Jasper chuckled and drove forward again, slamming her cocks in to get another wail of pain. She chuckled again and lowered her eyelids, continuing the pace she had had before. She went a tad bit more vigorously, her cocks squirming every time they were inside of Pearl. She watched as Pearl's chest bounced, her whimpers just as suspicious as earlier. Jasper smirked and slid her hand down Pearl's cheek, to her chest and squeezed. Thoroughly enjoying the view of her spread out under her. She began to notice the whimpers were even dissipating and purred, leaning down to catch a nipple with her teeth. A sharp gasp kept her going strong and her hand tightened, surely leaving bruises in their wake. 

"You like that, princess?" She scoffed and leaned up, looking at Pearl's faraway eyes. She looked like she was far away from what was happening to her. Despite not having pupils, her eyes were dreamy. Jasper couldn't have that. She slid her hand up and grabbed Pearl's face making her look up and smiled lopsidedly at her. "I'll bet you do. Just look at you, behaving like some sort of slut now." 

Pearl's gaze slowly turned away and she closed her eyes, refusing to respond. Jasper couldn't have that either. She leaned in and experimentally gave her a small kiss, watching those lids fly open in a second. 

"What was THAT?!" Pearl seemed to have a second wave of fire to her. That was good, Jasper decided. She bucked her hips forward hard and covered Pearl's lips with her own, getting nothing but muffled shrieks and more resistance on her wrists. Jasper chuckled and deepened the kiss, twirling her tongue into Pearl's mouth. She got bitten but easily wormed her way in, even through the teeth. Retreating only to bite at Pearl's lip and smirk at her. 

"Oh? She doesn't like those. How cute~" Jasper enjoyed the glare she received and paced herself, wanting to draw it out as long as possible. She leaned in to kiss Pearl again and got a squawk of disgust, making Jasper chuckle again and pull back. She thought and thought of other ways to pester her then smiled evilly, tracing her hand across Pearl's belly. "I'll bet I can make you moan." 

Pearl growled and glared, despite being driven into and huffing she seemed to want to put up a fight. "Try me you monster." 

Jasper grinned wide and slowly traced her hand down, tweaking Pearl's nipple. She chuckled to herself then squeezed her hip, getting a jolt out of her. Then settled between her legs, rubbing the outside of her stretched cunt. She teased, stretching her open and pressing down on her belly, making her feel the sensations to the fullest extent. Then slowly dipped at her clit and rubbed with an experimental flick.

"Aah! Let GO of me!" Pearl struggled more, worming her way up. Then Jasper slammed into her again, pinning her down with her body and purring. Time to experiment. She flicked her thumb again and felt Pearl tense, her legs squeezing to shut. She was especially jittery, her arms and legs shaking and her breath beginning to shudder. Jasper prodded at her clit then began to writhe her cocks inside. Finding a more comfortable pace for Pearl this time, and pressing her thumb against her. She rubbed in small circles, pressing down hard and listening to Pearl breathe. Watching out for hitches and moans, which were hard to get out of her. However, she experimented until she swirled in a particular fashion and felt hips buck up and a small exclamation follow. She had found it. She knew Pearls were particular and she had found this one's particular swipe. She repeated and got a muffled moan this time, smirking and driving into her again slowly. She felt Pearl struggle weakly, but she barely had any fight left in her. Jasper's thumb working that magic button over and over. Jasper hummed as more muffled and shaky moans escaped and she grinned speaking directly into her ear. 

"You know… you don't have to be quiet. It's just us here~" She purred and kissed her cheek, looking down at the dreamy eyes she had before. She leaned in and kissed her, not getting any more resistance and instead getting a small little moan. She felt Pearl's lanky legs squeezing her trunk, her hips now squirming slightly. Jasper stared down at her then slowly loosened her grasp on Pearl's wrists. Holding them loosely to test the waters. She stared as she slowly set them down, watching for resistance. Pearl glanced up at her and panted as Jasper rolled her thumb against her clit in leisurely strokes. She weakly reached for her gem but Jasper leaned in and kissed at her neck speaking softly. "Ah ah, none of that." 

The Pearl hesitated, muffling another one of her moans and Jasper sighed, taking her chin in her hand and kissing her softly. She seemed to be more responsive to softer touches, her breath catching another moan. Jasper slowly reached down and took one of her breasts in her hand, rubbing her thumb over her nipple. She pulled back from the kiss and received another moan, dainty and gentle. Jasper leaned up and kissed the gem on her head mumbling against it. "Atta girl…"

As she continued, Pearl seemed to unwind more and more. Her legs slowly drifted and opened wider, letting Jasper move in closer. Jasper kept up her slow pace watching Pearl moan and relax. Her eyes stayed closed, thick blue eyelashes fluttering every so often. Jasper hesitated as she felt something touch her lower belly, looking down in confusion. She raised her eyebrows, four flowery, thin little cocks resting against her stomach. She tilted her head, not realizing Pearl was so into it. She reached down slowly with her other hand and gathered them gently, rubbing down the length of them easily. Met with a sharp gasp then a relieved moan that melted Jasper's cocks like butter. She felt a pang in them and sighed slightly in frustration wanting to pound the Pearl silly. However, she didn't want to stop the buildup she had been preparing. The moans came much easier from Pearl, who was losing her edge fast. Jasper could tell she was still in a faraway place, trying to escape from reality. She leaned in and kissed her again, met with gentle hands in her hair. It was certainly nice, the delicate gem undone completely. Breathy moans escaped into Jasper's lips and Jasper stayed as quiet as she could. Watching. Waiting. The moans slowly became more sloppy and close together, Pearl leaning into the kiss and panting.

"Rose~" Pearl breathed and Jasper hesitated. Then a new spark of anger lit in her stomach and she tightened her jaw, breaking the kiss. She could tell Pearl was almost at her limit, narrowing her eyes and keeping up the controlled pace. She slowly tilted up Pearl's chin and took a breath, her voice low. 

"Hey, Pearl." She growled and gave her a steely look, her teeth bared on one side. "Look at me." 

Pearl seemed to snap back to reality and gasped, her eyes darting to Jasper and widening. Her body tensed and her thighs went to close in again, a now panicked expression overtaking her. Her hands shot to Jasper's her voice hitching. "Wait, wait, wait!" 

All at once Jasper felt the Pearl tense and shout, her back arching and hands tensing around her. Her cunt seized up and tightened around Jasper, and she strained for a moment. Her eyes panicked as she began to cum. Her cunt pulsed rapidly and Jasper squeezed Pearl's cocks together before they could retreat. Liquid drawing out from the tips and spilling over her stomach. Jasper had all but stopped, letting her ride out the waves, staring down at teeth grit and eyes closed. She glowered as Pearl panted and recovered. Pearl's eyes opened again and her hands darted up to her mouth in surprise, her eyes wide as she looked up at Jasper. Jasper stared down at her menacingly, watching as new tears pooled up, spilling down her cheeks. She leaned forward and hunched over her growling in disgust. 

"Slut." 

She didn't give Pearl time for that to sink in. Wrenching her hips forward and slamming them into Pearl. She knocked the wind out of her and drove in again and again, hands pushing her thighs up roughly. Pearl yelled and sobbed, struggling weakly against her, her hands balling up into fists when they found no purchase anywhere else. 

"Wait!!! Stop!!! Wait PLEASE!!!" Pearl sobbed uncontrollably, fat tears streaming down her face and dripping off of her narrow chin. Jasper scoffed and drove herself at her own pace. Furious and vengeful. Her cocks slicked with Pearl's cum, fit in and spread, making sickening slaps as she menacingly pounded her. Pearl weakened against the blows, covering her mouth to stifle her noises closing her eyes tightly. 

Jasper groaned, becoming overwhelmed and shook her head. Long hair bouncing before pooling around them as she leaned in, pounding inside for the last time. White hot jets of cum bursting from her and filling Pearl to the brim. Her huffs drowning out weak sobs for a moment, she glanced down at Pearl and smirked. A heartbroken little thing, shoulders shaking with sobs as she began to curl in on herself. Jasper pulled back and spread her legs open, watching as cum mixed with blue tinted blood escaped her cunt. Smiling and dropping her to the ground. 

"Think about what you've done." She retreated, shaking her cocks clean and pulling her jumpsuit back into place. Jasper wrenched the bars back into position as she walked away, leaving Pearl to clean the rest up herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper stepped from the warp pad, stomping unceremoniously off to the kindergarten. She hadn't found a single corrupt gem in days, and was growing tired of her search. Angrily she smashed a rock and roared, listening to the canyon light up with howls. The corrupt gems hiding to the backs of their cages. Jasper glared at each one of them, roaring into their cages to scare them. Bullying each and every one of them until she glanced to her own hole, smirking and heading up for it. She quickly wrenched the bars open, walking in on a terrified Pearl. Jasper looked her over, her form leaned heavily on a spear. She was absolutely covered in bruises. Jasper moved forward, glaring at Pearl as she cowered away. Jasper stepped on something wet and frowned, looking down and seeing a blue puddle. She glanced between Pearl's legs, blood dripping between them. There were bright smears of it against her pretty white skin, Jasper taking it in. It appealed to her to watch but her jaw set, she was more concerned with abusing the poor thing. 

"You didn't CLEAN this?!" She gestured to the room, stepping forward again. Pearl stumbled and Jasper took an opportunity to catch her with her foot. Kicking her square in the chest and watching as she slammed into the wall. She let her drop and try to get up, her arms and legs shaking underneath her. Jasper wiggled through the space and dragged her up by the neck, forcing her against the wall. "What kind of pathetic whelp doesn't even heal herself? Or maybe you LIKED it so much you kept it?" She growled and watched Pearl tear up, her hands gripping Jasper's arm weakly. 

"I tried…" Pearl's voice was full of lament, her icy blue eyes fixed on Jasper. Jasper growled and leaned in her voice cold. 

"Fix it… I'm not done with you yet, princess." She squeezed her hand holding Pearl's neck, growling menacingly as she leaned in. She had overworked herself and had absolutely nothing to show for it today. She deserved a treat for tonight and she was going to take it. 

"I can't." The Pearl was adamant, choking her words and looking up pleadingly. Jasper narrowed her eyes, squeezing her neck harder. She watched her gasp for air for a moment and then kicked her shaking legs apart. 

"Then I'll do it for you." Her hand dove for Pearl's cunt and two fingers forced their way in. Pearl yelped in pain, tensing and gritting her teeth. Tears poured out of her eyes more freely, teeth clenched to force down a sob. Jasper slid in easily. Her fingers were slicked by the blood and she stopped, frowning deeper. At the top, she could feel the Pearl's magic straining to heal. The tingle of it playing along Jasper's skin. She really had been trying, it almost made Jasper feel guilty. She felt a pool of the blood draining across her hand, the Pearl must have been holding as much as she could. She frowned and glanced over her shoulder, all of Pearl's clothes were stacked and folded into a neat pile. All of them were almost entirely blue aside from the ribbon that sat discarded to the side of the hole. She looked back at Pearl and sighed, loosening her grasp. "You really did try didn't you?" 

The Pearl glanced away and closed her eyes, nodding and wiping at the tears. Jasper sighed again and wiggled her hand gently, feeling all of the rips and tears carefully. She was overwhelmed with how many she had caused, her eyebrows creasing. Concerned, she began to heal them with gentle magic. Taking care to fix each one, she glanced up at Pearl and let go of her neck. Resting her arm against the wall instead. 

"This didn't have to happen you know." She looked over Pearl, hungry to crack her again. However, she held back. Attempting a small kindness instead. The Crystal Gems all thought they were high and mighty, being the good guys. Maybe she could appeal to her. "You could have just told me where Rose is. I would have let you go." 

The Pearl let out a heavy breath of air, her head dipping low. She ran her hands through her messy hair and looked up at Jasper. Her eyebrows were relaxed and she had a small sad smile. "And why do you think I would do that?" 

Jasper was taken aback and frowned, her head tilting slightly. She actually had absolutely no idea. "I… well… uh…" She huffed and stomped her foot, leaning forward angrily. "You should have just done it!!!" 

"So you could kill him?" Pearl's gentle voice put Jasper on edge, her kindness easily surpassing Jasper's. "You would shatter my baby… and it would be all my fault? I'm sorry but… I would rather this, than to lose somebody close to me." 

Jasper was taken aback, overwhelmed. She felt her heart tick and heat rise to her cheeks, faltering again. She growled and tried to find the flame again, taking Pearl and tossing her to the ground. "What? You think you're better than me? Shattering thousands of gems just to save this miserable planet? Shattering a diamond? You Crystal Gems are miserable and disgusting. All of you, especially YOU!!!" She huffed, watching Pearl's eyes look from her and then to the entrance of the cave. She groaned and weakly attempted to crawl towards it. Jasper laughed and reached down, grabbing her leg. 

"You think I'm just going to let you go, princess? Think again." She pulled Pearl over to her and knelt behind her, pushing her hips flush against her ass. She leaned in and trailed her hands up, fondling her chest and getting a sigh out of her. 

"Jasper, please." Pearl's voice was tired, but still gentle. It got on Jasper's nerves. Her goody goody attitude was beyond Jasper at this point, her stupid soft voice and pretend valor. It made Jasper sick. She pressed forward, allowing her cocks to escape in her jumpsuit and press against Pearl. She ground into her and growled, frustrated as Pearl seemed to give in. She slowly let herself down on her elbows and sighed, wiping her eyes again.

"What, you don't want to fight me this time?!" Jasper growled and tightened her hands on Pearl's hips painfully. Only getting a small whimper out of her. She looked Pearl over then tugged her against her cocks again, letting them writhe against her. "Why?!" 

Pearl sighed again then looked back, Jasper catching her eye and frowning. 

"I'm tired… I'm tired and miserable. I want to go home." Pearl's voice was gentle still and Jasper felt a pang of anger in her stomach. Her hand flew quick as a dart and slammed Pearl's head against the ground. Her temple smacking soundly against it. 

"You think that will EVER happen?! I have news for you, princess. I'm going to beat you and your idiotic friends. I'm going to shatter each and every one of you!" She paused then hesitated, an idea sparked in her mind. She grinned wide and leaned in low, letting her hair drape about Pearl delicately. "Except for you… When we get back to homeworld, you'll be all mine. You'll be my little Pearl… We could do this every night, you and me. I'm sure of it~" She let out a low chuckle, but stopped when Pearl managed to laugh even quicker than her. Jasper almost softened just hearing it, the sound lovely. 

"Ahaha! If there's one thing I know, it's that you will never beat us. There's no way!" The Pearl glanced back and started up her struggling again. "You're no match for us! Not even close!" 

Jasper stared at her, liking her spunk. She seemed riled up enough to fight her finally, good. Jasper experimentally flipped Pearl around and instantly had to dodge a spear, taking the momentum to drop down and kiss her hard. Pearl shrieked and turned her spear but Jasper already had it in her hand. She took the spear and brought it down over Pearl's neck, pushing upward. She snickered as Pearl gasped, trying to raise the spear weakly. Jasper noted that her strength had diminished and she laughed. The renegade Pearl had lost her edge, she couldn't even fight back after one night. She leaned into the spear before letting go, watching Pearl as she choked and gasped. As she did, Jasper's eyes trailed to the bruises she had left behind on Pearl's neck. Pretty light blue marks against her soft, sparkly pale skin. She hummed and leaned in, kissing them hungrily. 

The Pearl growled and gasped, kicking Jasper square in the chest hard. Jasper peered down at her, watching her pant in defiance and grinned. She yanked Pearl back onto her knees and caught her head. She hesitated before slowly lowering it, holding her down gently. "Don't move." 

Pearl looked back in exasperation, but Jasper could tell her first few blows took a toll on her. Especially her head, her eyes struggled to find purchase on anything and limbs wobbly. Jasper slowly eased up on her and reached back for her breasts. Rumbling softly and kissing at her shoulders. "Now where were we?" 

The Pearl shuddered and tried to crawl away, but Jasper's hands trailed back down and pulled her hips. Holding their bodies flush together, she purred and reached down lower, getting another growl. 

"Don't you DARE touch me!" Pearl panted and tried to pull away, not getting far. Jasper smirked and knocked her legs apart with her knee, tickling down her belly with soft fingertips. 

"You're my Pearl~ I can do what I want with you." She slipped her hand down between Pearl's legs, feeling her tense. Instead of going for her clit however, her fingers delved into the slit above. Pearl yelped and tried to twist, clumsily falling back on her elbows. Jasper hummed and pressed her finger in further feeling for what she was looking for. She twisted and felt Pearl seize up, her body twitching before she gasped and relaxed. Jasper heard a pained and frustrated groan out of her, chuckling and leaning in. She nestled her face into Pearl's hair, breathing deeply. Noting the soft feminine smell that clinged to her. "C'mon… Give me what I want…" 

The Pearl huffed in exasperation, straining as she tried to pull away. "How am I supposed to when you're just… ugh… sticking your fingers in delicate places?" She groaned again as Jasper dipped her finger against the slit again. Jasper smirked and played at the entrance, her finger becoming slick. She dipped her finger in again, feeling the entrance becoming puffy. Little frills poked out of the slit and she smirked. 

"You're peeking~" She purred into Pearl's ear and pressed her finger in further. Feeling the tip of one of Pearl's pretty cocks, she unceremoniously hooked her finger around it and pulled. Pearl shouted and whipped her head around to glare at her. 

"Oh honestly, you're just going to pull them apart!" She barked. Jasper chuckled and leaned over her, giving her a small kiss. Pearl looked stunned for a moment before creasing her eyebrows in disgust. "UGH!" 

Jasper hummed, trying to ease Pearl's cocks out slowly. Hooking her fingers around them didn't seem to work, they shied away from that. However, she found that if she teased the opening and walls of the slit, they would gently peek out further. She patiently continued despite the complaints and struggles, holding Pearl steadily against her. All at once, she felt the cocks surge forward and escape. They didn't wriggle or squirm like Jasper's would have but they swirled out gracefully. Jasper fumbled, curious by them and tried to catch them. They twisted away from her hand, but she managed to snag one between her fingers. She rubbed it experimentally and smirked as Pearl's breath hitched. 

"See? That wasn't so bad~" Jasper felt the cocks prodding at her hand, gently plucking them up one by one. She explored them, feeling their ruffles and was surprised to find ridges on the rounded sides of them. She ran her thumb across several of those ridges and felt Pearl's hips twitch. She leaned down and rumbled against her, letting her own cocks press against her ass. "I won't break you tonight if you behave…" 

The Pearl looked back in dismay, her eyes uncertain. Jasper smirked and rolled her thumb across the ridges of one of Pearl's cocks. She watched her tense and grit her teeth, closing her eyes tightly. Panting, Pearl glanced from the entrance of the prison then back to Jasper, venom in her voice. 

"Fine." 

"That's a pretty Pearl~" Jasper slowly leaned up and began to undo her jumpsuit, letting her breasts and cocks out. She sighed in relief and pulled Pearl close again, dragging her across the ground. She smirked as Pearl let out a few complaints and leaned over her again. Slipping her hands down her chest and collecting up her cocks again. "You'll be a good girl and cum for me this time~" 

"Cum for you?" Pearl laughed and looked back quizzically. "I don't think- AH!" Jasper reared back and slapped her ass, not letting her finish. She slowly raised her cocks and slipped them against the outside of Pearl's cunt. Dragging it out slowly and making her shudder. Putting pressure on the outside she tilted her head and bit her lip.

"You know… for me." She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, unsure why she even cared. What was so good about Rose Quartz anyways? Why did she even care about what a defiant little Pearl thought? She watched as Pearl stared back at her in confusion, her eyes suddenly widening with realization. 

"Oh… You ah…" Her cheeks were suddenly bright blue. Jasper frowned at her and sighed, dragging her cocks along again and giving Pearl's a tug. She felt her tense and groan, hiding into her arms in embarrassment. Jasper slowly reached down with her other hand, finding Pearl's clit and swiping her fingers across it. She watched her jolt and chuckled, her hair pouring over both of them. Finding that particular swipe that Pearl liked was proving difficult, her body tensed and nervous. Jasper leaned in and kissed her shoulders, rubbing her cocks against her entrance. 

"You know, you don't have to be scared." She gently pressed one of her cocks against Pearl and knotted it slowly. She kept it soft and pressed in, stroking at Pearl's cocks and clit, working hard for her. She was determined this time, however Pearl seemed to break into a fit of shivers. Jasper frowned not expecting it and her cocks hardened a moment, her frustration leaking into her voice. "What?!" 

"I-I don't want to do this… please." Pearl huffed and Jasper frowned, realizing she had started crying. She hesitated then slowly thrust her hips once, testing the waters. She was surprised by a soft moan from Pearl, her heart suddenly beating quickly. She had made her feel good. She nuzzled into her shoulder and stroked her cocks slowly, catching another moan. Jasper curled her hand and let Pearl's cocks run through her fingers, catching them over and over. She gently played with her clit until she felt Pearl's hips buck, finding just the right spot. 

"Sorry princess, you don't call the shots." She grumbled and began to thrust slowly, taking extra care to be gentle. It was excruciating to work on a level Pearl could handle, but Jasper wanted so much more from her this time. She grumbled and pulled her cocks hard getting a little yelp from her. Too hard. She grumbled again and soothed them, rubbing into the tips and then down the length of them. She smirked as she heard Pearl sigh, the breath airy and soft. She was getting the hang of treating her. The slick sounds of her cock sliding in and retreating reverberating in her mind. She felt Pearl slowly try to rise and let her, watching her look up with big eyes. Jasper stared back curiously then slowly leaned in and gave her a kiss. She was rewarded by a long low moan, heat panging between her legs. She needed more stimulation immediately. She wormed her other cock along Pearl's backside and let go of her cocks. She spread her ass and hummed, pressing against the tight little ring. Pearl quickly retreated from the kiss and looked up at her with a panicked expression. 

"What are you doing?" Her voice shook as more tears dripped down her face. Jasper leaned in and smirked, holding Pearl's cocks tight.

"Shh… it'll feel good~" She wormed her cock against her and tried to relax her but got the slightest bit of resistance. Pearl weakly trying to squirm away. Jasper growled and pulled her tight against her, stroking her clit hard and getting a strangled moan. She pressed her cock against the entrance and it easily gave way for the thin tip. She pressed forward more, the cock below squirming in excitement. Pearl's crying came in shaky, terrified sobs. Jasper gently reached up and turned her head, kissing her hard again feeling her lips grow tight. She hummed and parted them with her tongue, surprisingly not getting bitten this time. She twirled it, catching Pearl's tongue with it. Jasper took an experimental thrust and got a silent cry, Pearl's mouth opening wide. Jasper frowned, not knowing what that could possibly mean. She took another thrust, and Pearl collapsed, moaning softly into her arms. Jasper smirked cockily and began to thrust at a steadier pace, starting slow. Her cocks ached and the stimulation was much appreciated. She alternated which cock was inside at any time, the slick sounds of them echoing in the prison. Pearl steadily went from small whimpers to soft moans, her legs shaking under Jasper. 

Jasper grunted and reached back down, plucking one of Pearl's cocks in her fingers and pulling quickly. She got a sharp yelp and a squirm, but a shuddering moan as she soothed it with fingers stroking down it. She started to do that out of meanness sake. The yelps and squirms started to drive Jasper, her hips moving faster as her other hand unrelentingly pawed at Pearl's clit. In the heat of it, Jasper began to huff and growl. Soon abandoning the cocks, she reached up to grab at Pearl's chest. She wanted nothing more than to bruise that pretty skin, mark her, abuse her. Maybe forever if time allowed her, she would be her Pearl for life. Her army would shatter the others and she would break and claim this Crystal Gem for herself. Jasper growled and reached up, tugging Pearl's neck up with her hand. She murmured in her ear, deafening her whimpers. 

"Say my name." Jasper wiped the tear streaked face, looking down at her menacingly as she peered up. 

"Jasper?" Pearl didn't seem to understand, her eyes confused. 

"Try again princess." Jasper slowed her hips and softened her grip on Pearl's clit, taking up the pace Pearl seemed to like. 

"Jasper." Pearl said this matter of factly, panting quickly as she began to melt under Jaspers grasp. Her legs slid open slightly and Jasper smirked, stroking her in just the right position to make her hips buck. A soft moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, her demeanor changing. 

"C'mon, princess. You know what to do." Jasper purred and leaned over her, kissing at the pretty pearl on her head. The gem was so perfectly round and shone a spectacular pink. Jasper could see the sheen in the light of the setting sun, brilliant colors coming off of it. She felt herself begin to soften. Under the spell of Pearl's beauty and her breathy moans. "C'mon…" 

"Jasper~" The sound of it sent Jasper's head spinning. Pearls might be obnoxious but damn were they pretty. Jasper didn't have a pearl until now, however, this one would do just fine. Jasper purred into her neck as Pearl let out a pained sob.

"Keep going~" Jasper rumbled and focused on her own cocks, working on a friction she could enjoy. She sighed in contentment as Pearl continued to say her name. Jasper was enjoying herself despite the sobs echoing around the prison. Jasper grunted, wriggling her cocks in a specific way and let out a low moan, freezing Pearl in her place. There was silence for awhile, muffled moans from her and Jasper sighed in frustration. She reached down and squoze Pearl's leg hard, threatening to snap the bone. 

"Who said you could stop?" 

Pearl let out a pained sob and started back up. Her voice was higher and more pained, making Jasper's heart pang. She frowned and gently wiped one of Pearl's cheeks, lightening her tone. "Shh, princess. You're doing great." She rolled her finger across Pearl's clit smoothly and got another moan. Her voice slowly calmed and Jasper sighed in relief. 

Wait, why did she care? Jasper racked her brain for the answer but couldn't think of anything. Despite this she actually found it hard to feel mean towards the smaller gem. Maybe she was caught up in the passion. She guessed and let it roll off of her shoulders, buckling down and pulling herself back into the moment. Her cocks slowly began to work up, bringing her closer to the edge. 

Suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere Pearl's hips bucked and her breath hitched. She was really about to cum? Jasper relinquished her hand on Pearl's clit, instead slamming her hips into her. "Not yet, princess." 

"Jasper please…" Jasper froze as Pearl said this, then smirked and leaned in. She placed her fingers close to Pearl's clit and whispered into her ear. 

"MAYBE if you stay good, I'll let you cum. Listen to you, begging like a little slut." 

"I-I just…" Pearl let out a sob, sounding defeated. "...want this to be over." 

Jasper loomed over her and didn't respond, unsure of how to react. She rolled her eyes and continued building up the heat. Watching Pearl carefully, she slowly reached for her clit and started to work her up again. She listened to her name being called out quietly. The sound of it was still lovely, she had to admit. She continued until she felt Pearl's cunt tighten and then let go. Each time Pearl's voice would get more desperate and she would squirm. It was the ultimate satisfaction for Jasper. She grunted, feeling a heat rise up between her legs. 

"Alright, let's do it together. Be a good girl, understand?" Jasper's voice was laden with lust, her body ready for release. Her thrusts became more sloppy as she began to lose herself. The slick sounds of her cocks wriggling and thrusting made it all the more exciting. Pearl's beautiful voice and increased volume drove Jasper wild. She grunted and drove her hips up fast, getting in a few good thrusts and buried herself deep. Her cocks rapidly pulsed and she groaned, doubling over.

Even in her stupor, Jasper kept her fingers playing with Pearl's clit. Lowering herself on one elbow and purring softly, taking Pearl's face in her hand and making her look into her eyes. "C'mon, princess. Give it to me~" She watched as Pearl's eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth to say something. The words seemed to catch and her mouth opened wide, her body tensing. Jasper groaned as she felt Pearl tighten on her and convulse, her cocks still pouring strong. Cum dripped from both of them and Pearl's legs fell open further. 

"Jasper~" 

Jasper's eyes widened as she heard her name called so softly. She stared at the gem below her, feeling her shake and sob. She hesitated, then flipped Pearl onto her back. A weak cry came out of her then a muffled exclamation as Jasper smashed their lips together. She held Pearl's cheeks and rumbled as Pearl seemed to reciprocate, their tongues dancing in her mouth. When it was all over they parted, panting. Jasper opened her eyes to find Pearl shakily huffing, turned away with her mouth covered in one hand. Jasper opened her mouth to try to explain herself but no words came out. She tried a few times but ultimately failed, sighing in frustration and pulling back. Her cocks made a sickening sound as they retreated and she groaned as they dripped. 

She glanced around and located the ribbon Pearl left behind, reaching over to grab it. 

"Wait…" Pearl spoke, the rest of her energy expended. "I need that…" 

Jasper scoffed and took it, using it to wipe her cocks unceremoniously. "No you don't." 

Pearl looked distressed as she did this and stuttered over her words, sounding more than genuine. "It's cold in here…" 

Jasper stopped, staring at her then coming over and pressing on her stomach. She got a groan out of her as she watched her cunt and ass pour. She used the ribbon to sloppily clean her up, then tossed it to the side. "Tough." 

Pearl didn't move, turning her eyes away. Jasper watched her fade away into another dimension, knowing she was back into her dream world. She sighed, content with her work and stood. She fixed her jumpsuit she grumbled at the lost Pearl, knowing full well that she couldn't hear her. "I'll be back." 

She stepped out of the prison, wrenching the bars back into place. Not that it mattered. Stomping her way to the warp pad. A quick trip wasn't so bad, and she felt relaxed after a nice fuck. She dusted herself off as she traveled and cracked her neck as she appeared on the other side. The strawberry battlefield.

Making her way through, she slowly took it in, chewing her lip as she thought about Pearl. A rebel, a dirty, horrible rebel. However, Jasper couldn't believe she had even managed to gain any sort of fondness over her. She thought about what she was doing and scoffed. Homeworld was just a few steps away, she might as well get to like her very own pearl before keeping her. She stepped forward and looked down, the items Pearl had left behind still sitting where they had been meticulously placed. Jasper reached down and shook the weapons out of the cloth sling, untying it and holding it out. It was just a simple sheet, covered in flowery incomprehensible patterns. Thrifty, she thought. She glanced down at the strawberry basket. Her mouth watered and she thought back to poofing Pearl, managing to get hungry. 

She looked around her, looking to make sure nobody was looking and reached down. Taking a strawberry and wolfing it down. She gulped and stared at the other, jaw slack, and looked again. She reached down and ate that too, juice dripping down her chin. She looked at the sheet then got to work, stomping around the field in a hurry. 

Stepping onto the warp panting, she composed herself. This was just part of her plan, of course. If she befriended the Pearl, she would likely find Rose. That was a given, she assured herself. 

At the mouth of the prison, Jasper wrenched the bars open. Pearl sat in the middle of the hole, her back turned. Jasper watched her as she shook, likely crying. She huffed and stepped to the side, dumping out a massive quantity of strawberries at the entrance. She watched Pearl flinch and grumbled, folding the sheet in half and spreading it over her shoulders. 

"Here." 

Pearl looked around herself and lifted a corner of the sheet, seeming confused. Slowly, she wrapped it around herself and looked up with big eyes, her voice wavering. "Thank you…" 

Jasper frowned and heat rose to her cheeks, frowning. She opened her mouth to respond then put her fists at her sides stomping off. 

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray chapter 2! In which Jasper questions everything! Who would have thought! This one was fun to do and I'm very excited with how it turned out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper spent her entire day searching high and low for any corrupt gems. She trudged through a thickly overgrown castle ruin, a holey canyon with sharp pointed rocks, a snowy mountaintop and a grey lonely kindergarten. Absolutely nothing turned up. She growled as the sun lowered, stomping off to the warp pad angrily. She was comforted by the thought that she had somebody to take her anger out on. Thinking about the Pearl all damn day, she had worked herself up to it. She wondered if she had finally broken the poor thing. Or if she would still put up a fight. Both would be fun outcomes she decided as she stepped onto the warp. Inside the crystal blue tube of the warp she smirked and loosened her jumpsuit, wanting to get right into it. Her cocks peeked out and she rubbed the tips, laughing to herself and stepping out of the warp as she landed. 

When she stepped into view of the prison she holed Pearl up in she frowned. The whole thing was lit up for some reason in a brilliant blue glow. She wrenched herself inside, trying to be sneaky and stopped short. Pearl was laid on the ground, wrapped entirely in the sheet with her eyes closed. Her gem glowed brightly, flickering as pictures moved across them. Small sounds could be heard from it too, but Jasper couldn't hear those either. She stepped in silently, curious. This gem had really let her guard down and fell asleep? Jasper grinned and reached down, slowly scooping Pearl's head and turning it upwards. She could see the pictures now, and the sounds grew louder. Surely this would be easier than fucking this woman over and over. A dream would lead her right to Rose Quartz. After she got her information she could abuse the Pearl again for kicks. She turned her attention to the pictures, watching the movie with bated breath. 

She puffed as she watched, the dream showing Pearl dancing with an old human man with long hair. Pearl was wearing a very handsome suit. Jasper even thought it might be dashing on her. The man looked as if he came out of a dumpster, Jasper had checked places like those. She watched for a moment then soon lost interest. Who cared if she had some little boyfriend? She wanted her to get to the point. 

"This is so fun, Greg!" Video Pearl said grinning wide and laughing. The Greg man laughed with her and twirled her smiling wide.

"I know! It's so…" Jasper watched as he twirled her again and stopped her, holding her hands. "Nice!" Video Pearl stopped and panted, running a hand through her hair and fluffing it. 

"I think I wore myself out for today. Thank you for this, Greg!" She looked up at him mischievously and snapped. Pointing and backing away. "I'll see you at an unspecified time next week. Stay on your toes, old man!" She winked and walked off. Sighing and holding her hand over her heart. 

Jasper squinted, trying to recognize the exact location where she was at. It was all hazy. She had entirely forgotten the landscape she had seen before when she had discovered Rose. She groaned at herself angrily, trying to remain gentle with the frustrating Pearl. She waited as patiently as she could, the view slowly coming together. Dream Pearl seemed to grow more and more miserable, until she was just staring at her feet and walking briskly. It was impossible to see where she was when her damn head was pointing down. 

Suddenly with an "oof" dream Pearl knocked into something large. It loomed over her and grabbed her arm roughly. Dream Pearl gasped and her eyes snapped up. "I'm so sorry I- I…" Video Pearl froze, the glowing beam glitching and Pearl stirring. Her breath caught and her body tensed, causing Jasper's heart to beat quicker. She absolutely needed this information, why wouldn't Pearl just give it to her!? She watched as the video continued and frowned, looking right back at herself right in the projection. 

The dream began to swirl and dream Pearl screamed. Jasper frowned tilting her head, that wasn't a sound she had ever heard from Pearl. The dream became dark as Jasper watched herself torture and hurt Pearl over and over. Actual screams and terror coming from dream Pearl. Is this really how she had been making her feel? How tough was she then? She had gotten through two whole sessions with spunk still in her. Jasper began to feel uncomfortable as she watched herself rape dream Pearl, dream Jasper's face twisted and monstrous. She took a deep breath and tried to rationalize with herself. Pearl was a Crystal Gem and she deserved it… right? How could she care for a disgusting rebel? Especially a defect Pearl. She still faltered as she watched regular Pearl begin to struggle. Her breath came in short puffs and she was curling in on herself. Jasper frowned and bit her lip, looking at the entrance of the prison. Maybe she could just leave her alone for tonight. 

She slowly got up, trying to be quiet and pulled her jumpsuit back into place. The sounds of dream Pearl screaming shook her to the core as she glanced away. The strawberries she had left behind caught her eye. They had been stacked neatly into a pyramid. She raised her eyebrow, looking for leftovers but couldn't find any. Turning back to Pearl she crouched over her, hesitating. She reached out and grabbed her by the arms, shaking her once hard. 

"Hey! Wake up!" Jasper didn't have to ask twice as Pearl's eyes flew open instantly and she panicked. Jasper watched as she screamed and kicked at her in a flurry of motion, making her flinch. "Hey! Hey! HEY!!!" Jasper shook her again hard and watched as Pearl froze, straining against Jasper. Her legs and arms pushed Jasper away tightly. She didn't make a sound, panting and staring up with terrified eyes. 

Jasper looked down at her, panting herself, and jerked her head back towards the strawberry pile. "Why didn't you eat the strawberries?" She huffed and relaxed her grip slightly, her hair draping over both of them. Blocking any view other than each other. 

"What?!" Pearl looked up at her, overwhelmed. Her little body seemed to have gained a lot of its strength back. Jasper noted, she must have been asleep all day. 

"You didn't eat the strawberries! Why not?" 

She watched as Pearl caught her breath, processing the question. Then with a sharp voice she responded. "I don't eat!" 

Jasper looked down at her in confusion, opening her mouth to speak. "Th-then why were you putting them in that stupid basket? I thought all Earth gems were all about that shit!" 

"Those were for Steven and Amethyst, not me!" Pearl made an odd sound and Jasper barely caught it, a flustered laugh. She loosened her grip more and stared, trying to decide what to do with her. Her fire had diminished, but she didn't want to leave her alone for some reason. 

"Well I thought they tasted good." She muttered and looked away. A blush rose to her cheeks. 

"Well sure they do!" Pearl struggled again, groaning and growling with the effort. "I just prefer not to eat… ugh… certain things." She sighed in frustration and flopped back. "Is that what you came in here to bother me about?" 

Jasper looked down at her, gritting her teeth and trying to act menacing. "No, I came here to ask about Rose again… yeah." 

"Very convincing. You already know I won't say a thing, why bother?" Pearl's voice was laden with irritation. Jasper huffed and let go of her, turning to seal the prison. When she turned back, she plucked the top strawberry in her hand and took a large bite. Flopping down in front of Pearl with unamused eyes. 

"Do I have to fuck you again or are you going to tell me, princess?" 

"No on both accounts." Defiant little Pearl had sat up and pulled the sheet closed on herself. Obstructing Jasper's view of her body. Jasper looked her over then narrowed her eyes. 

"What, you're so wrapped up in Rose you can't tell me? Why do you even care about her? She stranded you here!" Jasper took another bite of the strawberry, shaking her leg. 

"Rose is gone, Jasper." Pearl puffed her chest proudly and tightened her grasp on the sheet. "Not to mention! Did you think I was happy being somebody's little slave for the rest of time? Haha! I'm free here! In fact, I'm happier here!" She jutted her chin out glaring. "There's nothing you can do to change that." 

Jasper felt a pang of anger, furrowing her eyebrows. "You're not free! I heard you MOAN for Rose. It's sick. You just decided to choose her! That doesn't make you any less of a slave." Jasper took another ravenous bite of the strawberry. 

"ROSE IS DEAD!!!" Pearl screamed at Jasper, and Jasper froze. Jasper stared at her, watching her pant angrily. She looked away and thought hard about it. She didn't want to press the matter further and get yelled at again. 

"Don't you miss homeworld?" Jasper glanced up at her and pulled her collar, feeling sticky. She watched as Pearl looked at her quizzically then slowly droop sadly.

"Every day…" She slowly looked away and wrapped her arms around her legs, her gangly limbs folding up so perfectly. Jasper thought and thought then softened her rough voice. 

"You know we could go back together." She prodded and ate the rest of the strawberry, reaching for another. "I'd take good care of you, you know." She smiled gently and reached out to touch Pearl, surprised suddenly with a spear to her throat. 

"You really think I would go with you?" Jasper shuddered at the cold tone, her eyes fixed on the spear as Pearl slowly stood. The sheet pooled around her on the ground, her shoes and socks still clinging to her delicate feet. Jasper gulped and turned her eyes to her. 

"Well- yeah…" She listened to Pearl scoff, the hatred in her voice making Jasper's heart sink. 

"You really think, after kidnapping us, hurting my friends, hurting my baby, poofing me, kidnapping me AGAIN, HURTING ME AND RAPING ME, I would WANT to go with YOU?! Ahaha! Of ALL people!?" Jasper's eyes widened and she ducked and caught the spear before it drove into her neck. She looked up in surprise and dropped her strawberry, watching Pearl shake in anger. Jasper sighed, and with great strength held the spear. She slowly stood as Pearl angrily tried to pull the spear back. Jasper took the spear with both hands, pushing Pearl against the wall. Her demeanor had changed to calm and she leaned in over her. 

"You don't have to fight me, sweetheart." She leaned in further and trapped Pearl around the stomach with the spear, pressing hard and making her gasp. Pearl had learned from her mistakes and dismissed the spear, rearing back and punching Jasper hard. Jasper's head didn't even move and Pearl gasped, holding her hand in pain. 

"Did you break it?" Jasper mused and plucked it up getting a strangled cry from Pearl. Squeezing it slightly forcefully and watching her start to shrink back. 

"Yes-" She snapped and bared her teeth, trying to tug her hand back. It was pinched between Jasper's thumb and index finger and didn't budge an inch. Pearl growled and moved to duck under her, trying to get away and speaking through her teeth. "Let go!" 

Jasper easily scooped her up by the leg and pressed into her. Pulling her up until she strained on her toes. Jasper watched as she teared up in frustration and sighed cooly. "You gonna keep it up, princess?" 

"Yes." Pearl growled again and pushed at Jasper's chin, trying to gain any sort of distance. "Get your hands OFF of me!" 

Jasper purred and lowered her eyelids. Pressing Pearl's leg around her tighter and leaning in closer. Despite Pearl's strength, Jasper's outmatched her considerably. She nudged against Pearl's gem and looked her in the eyes, smiling. "You must be tired from all of this. Wanna take a break?" 

Pearl paused and looked at her quizzically, staring for a bit then glaring. "What does that mean?" 

"Oh I don't know…" Jasper let go of her hand and placed hers delicately on Pearl's breast, squeezing gently. "You've been so much fun… I could return the favor." 

Pearl stared at her then scoffed, pressing her gem into Jasper's forehead challengingly. "Ahaha! What makes you think I would agree to that?" 

Jasper rumbled and squeezed her chest again, then trailed her hand up to her cheek. "C'mon princess, I know you like it. I mean, you moan pretty for me. You take it like a champ. Wouldn't it be nice to be treated for a change?" She leaned in and pressed her knee between Pearl's thigh, getting a weak squirm of resistance and a groan. 

"Pray tell what that even entails?" Pearl pressed her hands against Jasper's chest and cheek, pushing as hard as she could. Jasper chuckled and leaned in further till her mouth was just barely over Pearl's lips. 

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." She looked into Pearl's eyes, seeing her pant and stare. Tears of frustration still poured down her cheeks then she took in a sharp breath. Jasper raised an eyebrow and waited, it didn't last very long before the tension broke.

Fast as a viper Pearl sealed the space between them, making Jasper smirk. Their lips clashed and she chuckled into Pearl's mouth dipping her tongue into it and twirling it expertly. She worked at her until she felt her jaw relax and her breath calm. Holding her cheek and rubbing it with her thumb, she stared at her closed eyes and knit eyebrows. She seemed to be as irritated and frustrated as ever, which Jasper loved more than anything. 

Jasper reached down and hoisted her up the rest of the way, holding her against the wall. She pressed her legs close against it and marveled at how flexible Pearl was, not getting any resistance. Despite her desires, Jasper slowly pulled back from the kiss. She stared down at Pearl, who had pretty blue cheeks and a sharp look. Jasper gave her a lopsided smile and raised her eyebrows. 

"What was that?" She couldn't hold back a chuckle as Pearl glared at her angrily. 

"If you want anything out of me. You have to use your damn dirty mouth first,  princess ." Pearl spat back at her and Jasper raised her eyebrows and spoke cooly.

"Woah woah woah! Language!" She broke out in a smile. "Actually it's kinda sexy when you swear, you know that?" 

Pearl scoffed but said no other words, holding her broken hand uncomfortably. Jasper looked up at her then gently took the broken hand in hers by the wrist. She got a strained and helpless squirm from Pearl but quickly quieted it with a kiss. She ran her thumbs across it, feeling the snap in two bones. She pressed down on them and Pearl complained, grasping Jasper's hair and forcing her head down. 

"I meant right THERE! Are you just trying to show off?! That… oh…" Pearl quieted as Jasper gently took two of her fingers in her mouth. The thin appendages slipped easily between full lips and Jasper laved at them. Swirling her tongue around them and sucking gently. She stared Pearl in the eyes and continued, her thumb pressing gently into the broken bone. Pearl seemed to embrace the pain as each time made her mouth open slightly and her breath hitch. 

Jasper pulled back and lowered her eyelids at Pearl, reaching down and finding those swirling tiny cocks ready at her fingertips. She rumbled and smirked, collecting them easily and letting them curl around her hand. 

"Well, I know what I'm doing. Obviously." Jasper pressed into Pearl, hooking one of her legs over her shoulder and felt Pearl point her toes. She was very obviously easy to arouse, you just had to know the right ways to do it. Jasper had a moment of pride, thinking to herself about managing that in one try. She then leaned in and stroked her cocks, her other hand reaching for her chest. 

"I love your tits…" Jasper mused as she pawed at one leaning in to suck at the nipple, blue and perky. She got growl from Pearl and a squirm, looking up at her and reaching back for her hand. "C'mon princess, don't be rowdy." 

"You're so RUDE." Pearl strained again but had no traction with her legs pointed upwards. She huffed and puffed then tensed as Jasper stroked down her cocks and hooked a finger into her slit. Feeling the puffy flowery entrance and then sliding her hand back up to play with the thin tips. Pearl looked down in dismay and covered her mouth with her good hand, letting out a small whimper. 

Jasper at this time, had slipped Pearl's other leg over her shoulder and leaned back. Pearl gasped and grabbed at her hair, but Jasper gently caught her and righted her. "Just lean back, and relax." 

She waited and Pearl eventually did relax and shuffled her shoulders to get comfortable. Jasper held her back in one hand, just to assure her it was safe. She rumbled and leaned in, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Putting all of her effort into it until she managed to get a small moan out of her. When she pulled back Pearl looked dizzy and confused, creasing her eyebrows to look at her. "Why?" 

Jasper shrugged and began kissing at Pearl's neck, down her chest, giving her squeezes and pretty looks. She could tell Pearl was confused but really, she was confused herself. She couldn't tell why she was doing this or why she was even concerned for the little thing. The only thing she did know was that she wanted a taste. She kissed down Pearl's belly and hesitated at her hips, reaching up to squeeze them tightly. She felt Pearl gasp and smiled up at her, going down further and watching Pearl's face. She had her hand over her mouth and her eyes diverted but Jasper knew how to make her look. 

She dipped down lower and breathed over her cocks, getting an expectant look from Pearl but then dropped lower. She huffed past prodding little cocks and dove for her cunt, licking upwards from the opening to her clit. She got a small "oh" from Pearl then leaned in and rolled her tongue over her clit, receiving another "oh". The gesture received a small squeeze from Pearl's legs making Jasper sigh softly. She looked up at little cocks prodding at her and frowned, mumbling and closing one eye.

"Do you mind?" She stared up at Pearl who blinked in surprise, then widened her eyes. 

"Ahaha oh they sort of… have a mind of their own! Don't mind me!" She reached down and tugged them to the side, looking like she was going to try to explain them away. Jasper stopped her before she could, gently wrapping her hand around Pearl's fingers and stroking upwards. Pearl gasped and jolted and Jasper lowered her eyelids. 

"Show me how you like it." She watched Pearl stare at her in confusion and helped her stroke again. She did this and settled between her legs, rolling her tongue against her clit. She stroked and soon found Pearl's pattern, taking note of it. Letting go and allowing Pearl to take over. Her hand was choppy and awkward but doing its best and Jasper sighed again. The poor thing must have broken her dominant hand. Regardless, her eyes peered up past that and caught Pearl looking at her. Her eyes were gentle and her broken hand holding her face, biting her lip and letting out controlled moans. Jasper wanted a kiss from her so badly, suddenly, but shook it out of herself. Doubling down on her task, Jasper instead took in all of her tastes. She rolled her tongue across the length of her and sighed. It was sweet, just like she had sampled before, only there was earthy tones. She blinked and realized it had been herself that had left those tones behind and she found herself blushing. The only thing unappealing being the smell and taste of Pearl's blood from around her thighs. Leaning back up to suck at her clit, she began to lose herself in the task, not taking the time to feel guilty. Getting the cutest noises out of Pearl, having absolutely no restraint. Jasper was certain she would get used to this, this Pearl on homeworld together. She was already letting her do this, just a couple more times would do the trick wouldn't it?

She experimentally attempted to use her tongue to rub the way Pearl liked on her clit. A sloppy rendition, but apparently it did the trick. Pearl began to squirm and buck her hips slightly, air escaping in deafened moans. Her hand was tightening around her mouth and Jasper could only imagine it was painful. She looked into Pearl's eyes and was met with a soft look, then suddenly, she felt Pearls hand against her cheek. She blushed a deep ruddy orange and glanced away. Sucking hard on her clit and getting a long, loud moan. Dragging a hand from Pearl's chest she dipped her fingers inside her cunt and spread her wide. The slick sounds of it caught her attention and she purred, starting to finger her slowly. Getting a tense throb from Pearl she glanced up and noted she was starting to look panicked, her hand slowing. 

"C'mon sweetheart, it's okay." Jasper breathed against her and lowered her eyelids. Continuing without thinking about it, dragging her fingers along ruffled walls. She had been getting generally unrestrained moans from Pearl but her body suddenly began to shudder. Jasper frowned and looked up, her eyes widening as she watched fat tears rolling down Pearl's face. 

"But what if it isn't?" Pearl huffed and looked away, her hand stilling. Jasper opened her mouth to respond, finding no words. She sighed and took Pearl's hand, stroking at that pace she liked and going back to fucking her. She listened to the whimpers and sobs and creased her eyebrows, uncomfortable from the sounds. Until she felt Pearl tense and let out a shout. Jasper watched as cum burst from her cocks, overwhelmed by how much actually came out. Before it had only been a little bit but this time it was like an eruption. She blushed and retracted from her parts, cum dripping down her chin. Leaning in she dragged her tongue across Pearl's skin, lapping up her opalescent cum in big drops. 

She watched Pearl go off to that distant place and sighed. She was an escapist. Jasper didn't like it very much but she guessed it was the only way she could handle things. She dropped her a bit to get her attention, jolting her awake and catching her quickly. 

"You taste scrumptious, princess~" She smirked and hovered over Pearl's face, trying to get a rouse out of her. 

"Ugh…" Pearl wrinkled her nose and weakly pushed at Jasper, getting another sigh out of her. "What else do you have planned for me?" 

"Uh… nothing, actually." Jasper lied, having hoped she would get lucky. Her eyes diverted and she slowly let Pearl down, quickly catching her as she stumbled. She watched as Pearl calculated then laughed. 

"Ahaha, that's highly unlikely. Next you'll be falling at my feet, taking your coat off to help me over a puddle!" She gently took her broken hand and squeezed it, the skin already starting to bruise. 

Jasper stared then thought through her words carefully. "I don't have a coat." 

"Well obviously!" Pearl looked her up and down, her sharp tone returning. Despite her sobs she tried to stay her ground, her head barely making it past the bottom of Jasper's chest. Jasper slowly let go of her, taking a step back and started to undo her jumpsuit. Pearl glared then had a sword in her hand within an instant, pulling it out of her gem. "Oh WHAT you're not done?!"

Jasper glowered at her and slowly wormed her way out, untucking the pants from her boots. She slowly loomed over Pearl, weary of her sword. She slowly dropped to her knee and held the jumpsuit out for her raising her eyebrows. "Alright get in." 

Pearl stared at her, processing and then leaned back uncomfortably. "Why?!" 

"You said you wanted a coat, this is all I have." Jasper grumbled narrowing her eyes. "Are you going to take it or do I have to MAKE you?" 

Pearl stared down at her and Jasper watched the thoughts jumble in her mind before she stepped over into the jumpsuit. Her crying slowly dissolving into a quiet confusion. Jasper slowly raised the jumpsuit and zipped it up, fastening it to Pearl. 

It absolutely did not fit on the skinny body, coming off in cascades of stretchy fabric. Pearl took a step back to put some distance between her and Jasper, but her pants caught and she squawked. Jasper caught her quickly around the waist and scooped her up, placing her down. 

Pearl stared up at her and looked overwhelmed as Jasper took on a silent tone. Tears pooled up in her eyes again and she shouted, getting a cold look. "What?! Suddenly you want to be  nice  to me?! I thought you were happy being MONSTROUS to me!!!" Jasper grumbled and Pearl took on a more desperate tone, sobbing hard. "WHAT?!" 

"I  said , maybe I don't  want  to be the monster anymore." Jasper glanced at her and then turned to leave, wrenching the bars to the prison apart and putting them back cooly. 

"WHAT?!" Pearl repeated and watched her walk away, moving to stand. Jasper sighed as she heard her trip and fall again with an "oof" and took off to the warp. 

On the strawberry battlefield Jasper waited impatiently. The cool air bit at her naked body, her bum a little too plush for the rock Pearl had chosen to sit on. Her elbow plopped onto her knee and she sighed, watching the glow slowly rising up. Dawn slowly threatening to break. She glanced around and her eyes found purchase on the spot where the weapons had been previously. They were gone. Her eyes widened but were soon blinded by the sun, making her fall back and yowl in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ○Pearl's Playlist○
> 
> ○Whole Day Off- Oingo Boingo○
> 
> ○Pale Machine- Bo En○
> 
> ○Lions Roar- The Hush Sound○
> 
> ○Controller- Oingo Boingo○
> 
> ○Good Day- Tally Hall○
> 
> ○We Are The Dinosaurs- The Laurie Berkner Band○
> 
> ○Mr. Loverman- Ricky Montgomery○
> 
> ○Strawberry Gashes- Jack Off Jill○
> 
> ○Mahna Mahna- Cake○

Jasper didn't come back to the prison, not bothering to for a couple of days. There were no corrupt gems and no fire in her belly to even do those things. Knowing those stupid Crystal Gems they probably already ruined her plans. She would just have to deal with them face to face. She growled at herself, coming out of the ocean and shaking herself off like a dog. Stomping off to the nearest warp pad she narrowed her eyes, grumpily placing her hands on her hips. They had better at least left her clothes back at the kindergarten. 

She was frustrated with herself for giving in over the stupid Pearl. What sort of gem was she if she couldn't find the guts to continue the mission? She thought long and hard about it as she went through the warp and sighed softly. She had gotten soft over seeing herself hurting Pearl in the dream, that was her mistake. No more, she decided. If they hadn't already found her out, she would grow some crystals and beat the snot out of her till she told her where Rose was. Or whatever that thing was. 

She stepped out of the warp and frowned, being overwhelmed by the sounds of howling corrupted gems. They still hadn't checked here? What was going on? She tramped through the place, everything exactly where she had left it. She couldn't believe it. As she walked through she felt a pang in her heart, swearing she could hear a voice calling out from the inside of the kindergarten. She worked herself up and headed for her own hole, unfortunately, hopeful. 

_ Have you seen my girlfriend _

_ She lives in a pig pen _

_ Have you seen my girlfriend _

_ I can't seem to find her _

_ Perhaps she is hiding _

_ Underneath a blade of grass _

_ Let's take the whole day off _

_ Let's take the whole day off _

_ Let's take the whole day off . . . _

She tilted her head, it was singing but in a way she had never heard before. It was bold and the lyrics were sick, pig pen? Really? She slowly sneaked her way up to her hole and popped her head up to peer inside. 

Pearl was still there and Jasper sighed in relief. She watched her, her back turned and she seemed to be dancing along to music. The source of it was unknown to Jasper but it played just as loudly as her voice, the sound sultry and lustrous. 

_ Have you seen my new house _

_ Looks just like a dog house _

_ Have you seen my new house _

_ Someone saw it walking _

_ Straight into the ocean _

_ He thought it was an ivory boat _

_ Let's take the whole day off _

_ Let's take the whole day off _

_ Let's take the whole day off . . . _

The voice stole Jasper's breath away. It was like absolutely nothing she had heard on homeworld, especially coming from a pearl. She watched as she danced, the moves just as sultry as the music. Her pacing in a controlled manner with her hips swaying, on her toes with her arms slipping down her chest and hip. Jasper was entranced.

_ Maybe--it's just a bad dream and I'll wake up soon _

_ But I don't think I'll be so lucky _

_ Maybe--it's just one of those strange days when nothing seems right _

_ No nothing seems right at all! _

_ Went up to a pay phone on a bathroom wall _

_ But I can't remember who I wanted to call _

_ Operator can you help me? _

Pearl suddenly flicked her gaze to the entrance and caught Jasper's eye, staring for a moment before yelling loudly. 

"AAAH!!! JASPER!!!" She backed up and covered her face with her hands her cheeks turning bright blue. Jasper raised her hands and stepped up, waving them. 

"Hey! It's okay! You don't have to stop!" She hesitated at the bars then let herself in, closing it up and flopping down. Plopping her hand on her knee and resting her head on her hand she raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

"Oh… it's… just a silly song I like…" Pearl averted her gaze for a moment then looked back at Jasper, who stared at her. Raising her eyebrows and waving her hand at her as delicately as she could to get her to continue. Pearl sighed and took a deep breath, shyly closing her eyes and balling up her hands. Continuing with the music coming from her gem in bright little waves. 

_ Have you seen my garden _

_ It is most peculiar _

_ Have you seen my garden _

_ Nothing there that grows _

_ Looks anything at all like plants _

_ I hear their voices . . . _

_ Let's take the whole day off _

_ Let's take the whole day off _

_ Let's take the whole day off . .  _

_ Have you seen my girlfriend _

_ Have you seen my girlfriend . . . _

She puffed and peeked at Jasper, who stared in amazement. There was silence between the two until Jasper took initiative and began to clap slowly. Her hands making deafening pops that reverberated through the hole. Pearl looked away shyly and grabbed at her new clothes, which Jasper noticed and raised her eyebrows. Jasper's jumpsuit had been replaced by a little dress. Jasper realized it was made out of the sheet she had left behind and tilted her head, interested. 

"How did you do that?" She mused and looked for her strawberry pile, finding some wrapped up in what was left of the sheet and seeing them stained with juice. "I thought you didn't eat." 

"W-well I didn't have any water, so I used them to clean up my legs… it's sort of sticky still…" Pearl wrung her dress nervously and Jasper noted the pale skin had been stained pink, but not nearly as dark as the blue blood before. She took a strawberry and wolfed it down, the texture softer than when it was fresh. She decided she liked that better as juice dripped down her chin. She mumbled between chomps, pointing at her with a fat finger. 

"But how did you do the…" She swallowed and leaned in, taking a good look at her. "Dress?" 

Pearl shyly chuckled and put a hand over her mouth, her little feet crossing. "Oh, this? I had some scissors and thread in my gem, it's really… nothing much." She let out another chuckle and began to shrink in on herself starting to look frightened. Jasper noticed her hand was wrapped meticulously and slowly got up, taking her arm and getting a yelp. 

"You didn't heal this?" She furrowed her eyebrows and squeezed gently, getting a silent cry. The bones were still broken and her hand was swollen, making Jasper's stomach bubble up with worry. 

"I can't do that…" Pearl looked up at her in dismay and tried to pull her hand back. "I really REALLY wish I could." She pulled back again and slowly reached for her gem, hesitant to summon her weapon and cause another confrontation. Jasper mumbled and slowly began to unwrap her hand, kneeling down to her level. 

"Hold on sweetheart…" She tugged the rest off of her fingers and took Pearl's hand, placing it against her gem. A bright glow illuminated the space and Jasper began to heal with her gem and her fingers, slowly working the bones together. She glanced up at Pearl who looked confused, open mouthed like she was trying to figure out what to say. Jasper sighed and closed her eyes. Focusing until her prodding fingers undid the swelling and melded the bone back together. When she finished she grunted and let go, watching Pearl take her hand back. 

"Ah, thank you?" Her dainty fingers flexed and she rolled her wrist, taking it in. "Why does it matter to you if I'm hurt? You've healed me twice…" She looked quizzically at Jasper and then away. 

"Hmph." Jasper grunted and stood, looming over her and peering down. "Don't worry about it." She watched as Pearl awkwardly shuffled then leaned down to face her. Staring into her eyes and looking her over, she became curious. Who did she belong to before? Whoever it was, was obviously unlucky that was for sure. Maybe she just needed to be approached a different way to make her behave. 

"Liked your song." She grumbled and watched as Pearl turned blue again. "Can you do more?" 

Pearl's gaze drifted away and she huffed, running her hand through her hair. "Oh I don't know… it really isn't that good…" She looked up, laughing nervously but stopped quickly. Jasper glowered at her and tensed, lowering further till they were nose to nose. 

"I'm not asking anymore, princess." She smirked then winked, her helmet popping on and her axe coming into hand. She watched as Pearl squawked and whipped out her spear, looking overwhelmed. 

"Oh HONESTLY all you have to do is ask!" She backed away as Jasper moved forward, and was soon trapped against the back of the hole with nowhere to go. Jasper chuckled and smirked, taking a lazy swing against her spear and letting the two weapons clash. 

"I shouldn't have to ask more than once should I? I DID ask you!" She dodged a thrust of Pearl's spear and stole it from her with a mighty wrench, pointing it right back at her. 

"I suppose you did ask me, but you don't have to THREATEN me!!!" Pearl straightened and huffed and Jasper raised an eyebrow. She watched as Pearl closed her eyes and composed herself, hands clenching then slowly coming to her sides and opening. She suddenly looked up at Jasper cooly and smiled. "You could have just said you liked it and wanted to hear more!" 

Jasper felt heat rise to her cheeks at the gentleness in her voice. Then let Pearl walk past her, staring at her the entire way. "Oh… okay." She watched Pearl pluck up the rest of the sheet, half of it missing, and spread it on the ground neatly. 

"You can sit here and listen. I usually need some room to sing." Pearl laughed and her gem faintly started glowing, music already starting to play from it. Jasper couldn't help but feel her heart beat quickly as she flopped down to listen to Pearl's riveting voice.

………

The night went on and on and Jasper never tired listening to Pearl's songs. They were bold and exciting and sometimes even startling. All of her music was different and jarring to Jasper. On homeworld when a Pearl was singing, it was quiet enough to talk over. This Pearl was brash and sang at the top of her lungs with gusto. 

Not only was she singing, but she was dancing. She had said she needed a lot of room to sing and she was right. The moves just as bold as her voice, dazzling and glamorous... and sometimes dirty. Jasper was entranced by the show, her mind overwhelmed with thoughts. She had to work as hard as she possibly could to defeat and shatter those Crystal Gems, this was definitely the pearl she wanted. 

However Pearl soon got bored of her performing and had then turned her attention to Jasper. Jasper was asked if she wanted to learn and being flustered, agreed. Pearl started her off on camp songs, which Jasper actually liked. However the earth things inside of them were completely new to Jasper and she had millions of questions. The "whys" were endless and had her overwhelmed. 

The Pearl seemed to talk about Rose in a strange way, and called her "Steven". Apparently a human/gem hybrid, which was absolutely disgusting. Pearl had explained that he started out small, pathetic and useless. She talked all about teaching him songs and singing with him. Taking him on trips even, just to sing together in the woods in little houses made of some sort of fabric. "Taking in the scenery" and all sorts of useless garbage that Jasper barely understood. 

One of these songs were about things called "dinosaurs" and when asked about it Jasper was bombarded with history. Explanations on how humans evolved from microscopic organisms millennia ago. Stories about giant towering beasts with sharp fangs and tiny arms. Jasper adored Pearl's storytelling and vigor when doing so, and the way it somehow amazed her with every word. 

Pearl wore herself out eventually, even to the point where she was panting. Jasper scooted, only half of her butt on the sheet and gestured. 

"You can sit here…" Jasper flicked her head at the spot then gathered her hair over one shoulder. She watched Pearl stare and hesitate with an open mouth, silence looming over them until Pearl took a step towards her. Jasper sighed in relief as Pearl tucked her dress underneath her and sat. Jasper felt the body beside her and blushed, straightening ever so slightly. "Uh…" 

"Hm?" Pearl daintily sat with her legs tucked under her, looking up at Jasper with soft eyes. Jasper peered down then quickly snapped her attention away. 

"Can you do your favorite song?" Jasper scratched the back of her head, then tugged her hair nervously. Somehow Pearl just completely left her unguarded at this point. She felt vulnerable to her, in an odd sense. Jasper wasn't sure if she really liked it or appreciated it. It certainly was something, a strange feeling boiling in her stomach as silence loomed over them. Then all of a sudden, it was broken. 

_ I'm headed straight for the floor _

_ The alcohol served its tour _

_ And it's headed straight for my skin _

_ Leaving me daft and dim _

_ I've got this shake in my legs _

_ Shaking the thoughts from my head _

_ But who put these waves in the door? _

_ I crack and out I pour _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ And I miss my lover, man _

_ I'm Mr. Loverman _

_ Oh and I miss my lover _

Jasper had really liked that song up until it's chorus. The lovely tune had relaxed her until it was so rudely interrupted. She was disgusted. In one twist she had grabbed Pearl's face and muffled her, getting a sound shriek out of her. Hands grasped at her arm and the little body underneath squirmed. 

"UGH!!! Don't sing about ROSE!!!" Jasper squoze Pearl's face a bit then pulled back glowering. Pearl choked then glared up defiantly, her messy hair standing on end. 

"Well then what DO you want me to sing about?!" She huffed and crossed her arms, eyebrows creased angrily. 

"Well, uh…" Jasper racked her brain, blushing again and feeling that bubble return to her stomach tenfold. Her eyes tried to stay focused on Pearl's then quickly darted away. "Sing about… us…" 

"US?!" Pearl looked appalled and Jasper shrunk slightly nodding and putting her hand on her cheek. 

"Y-yeah…" She glanced over, staring as the rage on Pearl's face slowly turned into a smolder. Her eyes shot bullets into Jasper's head as she inhaled, and began to sing. 

_ Turn her over _

_ A candle is lit, I see through her _

_ Blow it out and save all her ashes for me _

_ Curse me sold her _

_ The poison that runs its course through her _

_ Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over _

_ Watch me fault her _

_ You're living like a disaster _

_ She said kill me faster _

_ With strawberry gashes all over _

_ Called her over _

_ and asked her if she was improving _

_ She said, "Feels fine, _

_ It's wonderful, wonderful here" _

_ Hex me, told her _

_ I dreamt of a devil that knew her _

_ Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over, all over _

Jasper listened and tore apart the lyrics in her head, finding herself more and more distressed. Her eyes drifted down between Pearl's legs, covered by the dress. The pink smears emblazoned in her mind. Jasper knew what she did to Pearl was irreversible, and this little song was an act of rebellion. Maybe she knew she would be stuck forever? As far as Jasper could tell, it was almost as if she was an oracle telling a prophecy.

_ Watch me fault her _

_ You're living like a disaster _

_ She said kill me faster _

_ With strawberry gashes all over, all over _

_ I lay quiet _

_ Waiting for her voice to say _

_ "Some things you lose, _

_ and some things you just give away" _

_ Scold me failed her _

_ If only I'd held on tighter to her _

_ Pale white skin _

_ That twisted and withered away from me, away from me _

_ Watch me lose her _

_ It's almost like losing myself _

_ Give her my soul _

_ and let them take somebody else _

_ Get away from me _

_ Watch me fault her _

_ You're living like a disaster _

_ She said kill me faster _

_ With strawberry gashes all over, all over me _

Jasper blinked and widened her eyes. So she WAS being rebellious. In her eyes she was probably going to end up shattered or rescued. Jasper absolutely would let neither of those things happen, even if her life depended on it. She looked Pearl over when the song was finished, not getting any sort of commentary on this one. Instead Pearl stared out at the opening of the hole tiredly. Jasper felt herself begin to sweat and cleared her throat. 

"Hmm, so… who is that one by?" She stared down at Pearl eagerly to get a response, watching her rub her thumb against her knuckles. 

"Jack Off Jill." Pearl said curtly, keeping her eyes pointed downward and away from her. Jasper scoffed at the inappropriate name and covered her face. She stared at Pearl, waiting and waiting for more, but only got a solemn silence. Her expression was absolutely full of misery. Jasper calculated in her head what she possibly could do then, had a lightbulb in her head. 

"Mahna mahna." Jasper leaned in and grumbled at her, waiting for a response. She bristled as she watched Pearl sigh and look up at her with dull eyes. 

"Doo doo de doo doo." Pearl sang back at her and Jasper held back a smile. 

"Mahna mahna." 

"Doo doo de doo." Jasper slowly got up and reached down for her hand. She watched Pearl look up at her and furrow her eyebrows. Deciding she wasn't going to take no for an answer, Jasper reached down and tugged Pearl up. She didn't get a squawk or a yell, just a confused "oof". Jasper continued the song and Pearl actually obliged to sing along. Jasper slowly began to step to the music and held Pearl against her, starting up a slow dance. Pearl seemed confused but did play along uncomfortably, keeping her eyes averted. 

Jasper then began to dip and twirl Pearl and busted out every dance move she knew. It wasn't much but eventually, Pearl was actually seeming to enjoy herself. Dancing alongside her and moving on her own accord, until she was stifling giggles and blushing madly. Jasper began to enjoy herself more and more, catching smiles from the little thing and feeling her heart melt. Just the sight of her happy seemed to undo all of the frustration she's had leading up to this moment. 

All at once, the room began to glow brightly and both gems looked into each other's eyes. Pearl's eyelids lowered, and Jasper's grew wide as suddenly they began to meld together. Bodies wrenching and twisting into a mass, and then suddenly growing twice their size. The walls of the hole strained as the figure burst into the space. Then as quickly as she appeared, Pearl and Jasper were forced apart violently. 

Jasper slammed into the now wider wall, groaning and shaking her head. They had bumped their head on the way there and she grumbled opening her eyes. "What the fuck was that?" She looked around the space, dizzy and disoriented. She caught sight of Pearl crumpled in the corner, holding the back of her head in pain. 

"Fire Opal…" Pearl replied faintly, her own eyes trying to find purchase on their surroundings. Jasper slowly got up and frowned, concerned. 

"Are you oka-" She hesitated as she followed Pearl's line of sight. The entrance of the cavern had been disturbed and there was one Pearl sized hole in the bars. "NO!!!" 

Fast as a whip, Pearl was up on her feet and darting for the entrance. Jasper charged after her, not nearly as fast. However, Pearl dizzyingly stumbled as she reached for the entrance. Wiggling her body out and reaching her hand for freedom right as Jasper caught her other wrist. Jasper panted as she held tightly, holding Pearl up as her knees weakened. Then slowly began to drag her back, shoes grinding against rock as an earsplitting wail escaped from her. 

"NO!!!" Pearl quickly began to repeat herself, struggling and reaching for the bars. She fell to her knees as Jasper retrieved her entirely, her wails echoing in the canyon. "I WAS SO CLOSE!!!" 

Jasper panted in a panic as she looked down at Pearl, watching as she began to break. Wails and sobs flooded from her, partially from misery and frustration. They were drawn out and loud and Jasper couldn't calm herself. Her hands shook, but not out of anger this time. She had actually been legitimately scared, which was an emotion she had barely even begun to scratch the surface on, on homeworld. Her heart slammed and she stared down at the quivering Pearl, trying to find the fire to reprimand her. Each sob splitting her to her core and threatening to shatter her. 

"Why in the STARS would you DO that?!" Jasper shook her in an attempt to get her to stop, to no avail. She already knew the answer to her own question, and shook her head in exasperation. She grabbed Pearl up by the arms and made her stand and face her, opening her mouth to shout but hesitating. She had caught Pearl's attention, but the look in her eyes was completely different than anything she had ever seen. There was a panic and fear that was indescribable and she realized Pearl was looking right through her. She had escaped to a different place somehow, but this time it was a nightmare world. 

"C'mon STOP IT." Jasper shook her again to try to wake her but Pearl only struggled and closed her eyes, trying to pull away. Jasper's voice caught and she felt a lump in her throat. "Sweetheart come on." 

She watched Pearl struggle to breathe as her panic continued and hesitated before gathering her up. She held her tightly against her chest and slowly sunk down, giving her a chance to steady herself. She got little resistance, to her surprise. Pearl's little hands came up to push against Jasper but they had no force and no will. Both of their bodies quivered together and Jasper took deep breaths, trying to compensate for Pearl by calming the both of them. 

"Come on sweetheart, come back for me." She rumbled after calming herself and looked down at Pearl, the wailing slowly beginning to cease. Jasper jolted as she felt arms brush against her and wrap around her in a hug. Suddenly much more flustered than before, she dragged her hand into Pearl's hair and wrapped herself around her. Lowering to her knees, then back onto her butt. Pulling Pearl with her until she was comfortable. "It's okay…" 

"N-no it isn't." The heartbroken reply made Jasper sigh in relief. She was back. 

"Well… sure it is!" Jasper scrambled for an answer, trying her best to come up with something substantial for Pearl. "I mean… after all of this, we'll be living like emeralds! Homeworld is waiting for you and everything! We could explore the galaxy just like you want, and… and…" Jasper faltered as Pearl's eyes slowly trailed up towards her and swallowed hard. 

"I don't believe you." Pearl looked at her and Jasper couldn't tell if she was being rebellious or if she really meant it. Pearl's voice had been so gentle, though. Jasper stared at her and watched her tear up again and bury her face away into Jasper's chest. Jasper jolted and her heart dropped as she heard Pearl start to cry harder. 

"Okay okay hey…" Jasper glanced up, noting the sun was just barely starting to glow in the distance and she scrambled. "L-Look, the sun is coming up soon, wanna watch?" She panicked as she didn't get a response, quickly flipping her around and squeezing her around the middle. "There, see?" 

She huffed, still not getting a response. Pearl was too upset, Jasper felt dreadful. If only she hadn't tried to run from her maybe it wouldn't have been so awful. Jasper tried and tried to blame Pearl over and over but nothing could motivate her. She had kidnapped and abused this woman, threatened her and somehow over the course of it… fallen for her. She couldn't imagine Pearl would want to stay with her, despite aching for it. She ached for Pearl to want to be with her just like she ached for anybody to. Sighing, Jasper held onto her tighter and nuzzled into her shoulder. Letting her cry and cry until it settled. 

Jasper held Pearl for a very long time, waiting was dreadful. In the faint glow of the sunlight still struggling to peak, she peered down at the smaller gem and froze as she finally moved. Watching intently as Pearl took the edge of her dress and dabbed at her eyes. Jasper's heart throbbed as she caught sight of those strawberry stained thighs. She felt a pang between her legs and took a shaky breath. It wasn't appropriate to do anything like that right now. Still, she wanted to try. She took another breath and breathed against Pearl's neck, slowly trailing her hands up to her chest and giving a tight squeeze. She felt Pearl tense and tiny hands grasp hers gently. 

"Jasper please…" The voice was tired, but still gentle. Jasper growled into her ear and held her tightly. She had to set things right, her way. 

"You're mine you know." Jasper slowly trailed her hands to those sticky thighs and spread them open, knocking Pearl back to look between her legs. She was so perfectly small, it was a hassle but Jasper had started to enjoy it. She watched as Pearl sighed and glanced at her over her shoulder, she looked exhausted. 

"We aren't going to talk about that right now." Pearl still sounded gentle and Jasper widened her eyes. What did she mean? Maybe she had finally given in? Jasper held her breath and slowly trailed her hand up further, gently brushing her fingers against Pearl's mound. Pearl flinched and Jasper slowly wrapped one of her arms around her, squeezing gently at her chest again. Pearl didn't put up a fight whatsoever, she seemed to be giving in, finally, finally. Jasper sucked in a breath and pulled her closer, moving her dress to the side and opening her legs with her own. She stared down at her pink thighs and began to touch and prod at her, watching herself play with the little thing. She felt a sigh from the smaller gem and she felt her cocks spring forward between Pearl's legs, curling up against her stomach. Pearl's head tilted down and she weakly huffed, seeming flustered. She must have worn herself out too much to actually be upset, Jasper mused. She slipped her thumb over Pearl's slit and began working at it gently, pressing in slightly and finding the inside was pleasantly slick. 

"You're too rough." Pearl murmured and Jasper blinked, looking down at her. 

"Oh…" She felt Pearl sigh and watched curiously as her hand was swatted away. Pearl reached down and gently swathed her finger inside of her slit and Jasper watched as Pearl's cocks easily gave way and swirled out daintily. It had only taken her one try? She supposed it must be easier for her, since it was her body and all. Despite this, Jasper was slightly irritated it took her so long to figure her out. 

She watched calmly as Pearl continued, gathering up her cocks and playing meticulously at the tips. Jasper watched her squeeze a few drops of pre from her cocks and huffed, she wanted her badly but wanted to know how this would play out. She patiently waited for more, her own pre dribbling down her cocks as she greedily took her in. She watched as Pearl slipped her other hand over Jasper's and guided it to her cunt, glancing back at her cooly. "Use your fingers first." 

Jasper did not need to be told twice, her fingers quickly pressed against her. She dragged one across the length of her, then dipped into the folds eagerly, getting a quick gasp from her. The little thing seemed to relax as Jasper continued to drag her finger over and over, stopping occasionally to swirl around her clit. She watched over her shoulder, becoming hungrier and hungrier for her. She wanted more. She slowly dragged a cock over Pearl's cunt and frowned as a hand came down to stop it. 

"Darling, I said…" Jasper's heart nearly stopped at the pet name. Suddenly as eager to please as she had been forYellow Diamond. "Use your fingers first." 

"S-Sure…" Jasper huffed and got back to it, slowly dragging her finger along then pressing it against Pearl. She felt her give way easier than she previously had, slick so suddenly. Jasper pressed in further and felt her soft insides, so hungry. Pearl was giving in and it was so delicious. She grumbled and began kissing at her shoulder, which Pearl allowed. Tilting her head graciously for Jasper to come in closer. Jasper breathed against her as she felt a hand stroke her cock, watching as Pearl pumped her own cocks at the same slow steady pace. Jasper matched the pace, thrusting two fingers into Pearl's cunt. The slick stuck to her hand and she marveled in it, somehow Pearl was cold down there. She always seemed to be cold no matter what, the little thing was just too thin and bony not to be. Jasper huddled around her and growled, trying to give her more heat. She felt Pearl shudder, yet somehow she still was completely silent throughout. Jasper worried slightly, not knowing if she was really even enjoying it. 

"Uh… are you-" 

"You may continue." Pearl looked back at her slowly and then away taking in a deep breath. Jasper frowned then opened Pearl's legs more, surprised she was letting her do anything at all. She slowly dragged a cock along Pearl and then poked it inside ever so slightly, still testing the waters. This received a huff then, Jasper was suddenly knocked back further in a flurry of motion. She gasped and grabbed for Pearl quickly, thinking she was going to run away but she was surprised when Pearl was facing her and hovering over her cocks. Pearl looked down sternly at her with a grimace, making Jasper's heart suddenly beat quickly. 

"I said-" Pearl tugged her wrist out of Jasper's hand and she reached down, guiding one of Jasper's cocks to her. "You may continue. Unless I have to do everything for you…" Jasper blinked and shook her head, quickly taking up Pearl's tiny hips in her hands and slipping the tip of her cock against the smaller gem again. 

"N-no I got it…" Jasper balled up her cock meticulously and pressed it against Pearl, pulling her down slowly and raising her eyebrows. Pearl had bitten her lip and raised her head but she didn't quiver or shake. She didn't yelp or complain. This time she seemed calm and precise as she pressed her body down to meet Jasper. Pearl's cunt was small but she had somehow taken almost all of it this time without any hints of pain. All Jasper was getting were expectant looks. She huffed and did an experimental thrust and got a small moan. How the hell was Pearl letting her do this? Jasper was uncertain now, doubting herself. 

She felt Pearl's hands suddenly move up for her shoulders and felt herself gasp as suddenly Pearl thrusted down herself. She didn't skip any beats and began to thrust over and over, her little hips twirling in precise circles. Jasper looked down at her, overwhelmed and was met with determined eyes. Pearl was open-mouthed and it looked like she had a fire in her belly. Jasper stared down at her, hesitating before letting out a loud, low moan. It was too much. Her favorite little gem in the entire galaxy was fucking her, finally without any struggling or crying, or any sort of resistance. 

Jasper felt an overwhelming tug in her belly and gasped. Was she already there? She reached up clumsily and grasped at Pearl's wrists opening her mouth wide. "W-wait wait!" 

It was too late as her back arched and her cocks burst. Pearl took her hands away from Jasper's shoulders and neatly took up her dress before it could possibly get dirty. Staring calmly she lowered her eyelids. Jaspers wild eyes widened as she shifted, hands still gripping Pearl's wrists tightly. 

"Is that all you've got, Jasper?" Pearls voice came out like venom, making Jasper shudder. 

"N-" 

"So how does it feel? To be used for sexual gratification?" 

"What? Uh… good I guess. Wait..." Jasper took a moment to process then knit her eyebrows angrily, cum still pouring from her. "That was some sort of revenge?!" 

"Of course it was. You didn't last even two minutes of that. It's- it's…" She was suddenly flushed blue and she huffed, looking away. Her voice was suddenly quiet and sad. "Pathetic…" 

Jasper looked her over wildly, she was angry but just by a smidge. Pearl was stretching her supposed revenge like a lie almost. Regardless, Jasper could tell it didn't go over very smoothly with her. 

"Didn't feel good did it?" Jasper grunted and pulled out unceremoniously, watching her drip. 

"No it didn't…" Pearl sighed and rubbed her eyes, getting sniffly again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Jasper slipped up and knocked her over with an "oof" and went to the entrance of the prison fixing it so that Pearl couldn't escape again. She stayed inside and when she looked back Pearl was cleaning herself carefully, having saved even more of the sheet. When she noticed Jasper watching her she huffed and turned herself around, bristling. Jasper smirked and sauntered over peeking over her shoulder. "So when are you gonna put your cocks away?" She watched as Pearl struggled, trying to get her hand free of them. 

Pearl's hand dipped lower and pressed lightly on her skin, somehow the cocks retracted and sprung back inside of her. She huffed and glared over her shoulder at Jasper, looking unamused. "When are you?" 

"Well where are my clothes?" Jasper generally got irritated with bickering but this time it was fun. She watched Pearl huff again and point, Jasper's jumpsuit laying disturbed where the wall had once been. She sighed and went over to it, shaking it free of debris and quickly climbing into it. The elastic slapped on her and she tugged her hair free, glancing around at the damage they did. "Well at least it's bigger in here now." 

"Haha." Pearl's laugh had no emotion to it and Jasper sighed, turning her around. She looked exhausted and miserable, even her voice had gone scratchy from singing and screaming. Jasper tried not to feel sorry for her but she really truly did. She sighed and stepped away, pulling up the neatly butchered sheet and dropping it around her shoulders. 

"You need to sleep." Jasper saw her open her mouth to complain but quickly reached out, crushing her against her chest with a muffled "mmph!". She tripped Pearl against her and smirked, slowly sinking down and flopping onto the ground. She shuffled to get comfortable, contented as Pearl didn't struggle against her. She waited a bit, then sighed as she felt the smaller gem get comfortable on top of her with a huff. Not long after that the bright blue glow of Pearl's dreams bounced around the cavern and the harsh rays of the rising sun bit into the prison behind cold iron bars. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl had been escaping through her dreams this entire time, trying to stick to a regimen of gentle dreams. Nightmares were a constant but she knew when they were happening and always redirected them. It was the best she could do. 

  
This time it was a cutesy dream about Steven, always about Steven. She was taking him on an adventure through space, showing him all of the planets that she had explored. The places she had seen and colonies she had explored through. Everything was different and exciting for little Steven, who skipped excitedly and held her hand. Just like he had when he was little. His chubby cheeks were in a permanent grin as he asked her smart questions and she answered with precision. Dragging on their visits as long as she could she felt a nagging presence at the back of her mind. Chuckles and whispers began to catch her by surprise, they were faint, and only she seemed to be able to hear them. Little Steven didn't seem to hear them. She suddenly began to feel the danger lurking and her heart began to pound quickly. Somebody was there, somebody dangerous. Somebody who would shatter the both of them in an instant. They had ended up on a mountain and turning round the corner would expose the person. She knew they were there and as they rounded the corner- 

  
She suddenly woke with a start and Jasper's face swarmed her vision. She gasped, looking around the prison in shock and she was slowly brought back to reality. She held back a scream and balled her fists in frustration, panting heavily. 

  
"Woah, you alright princess?" Jasper's face suddenly became concerned and Pearl grimaced. The kindness made her uncertain, it was so sudden and out of character for the larger gem. Steven seemed to think that everybody was redeemable, but was Jasper redeemable? She hadn't a clue whether she was or not, the damage she had done was rather permanent. 

  
"I'm. Fine." Pearl bit back anger and slowly began to sit up, gasping as she was suddenly plucked up by the hand. Jasper helped her up and she frowned, rubbing the back of her head. "It was just a nightmare." 

  
"It didn't look like it." Jasper let go and sat herself, looking moderately sleepy. Pearl felt disgust, realizing Jasper must have watched her sleep all night. 

  
"Hah, you watched? Have you ever heard of privacy?" She growled and watched Jasper bristle, she braced herself for a punishment but it never came. 

  
"It was nice." Jasper huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting crisscrossed. "I don't get this stuff really, but it looks nice." 

  
"Well-" Pearl found herself at a loss for words, struggling with ideas. "You could have seen for yourself if you hadn't been so difficult you know." 

  
She watched Jasper calculating and she felt those chills again. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them, she was cold. Jasper watched her then reached her hands out for Pearl, looking at her gently. Pearl hesitated then slowly reached out, having her hands taken into warm ones, making her sigh in relief. She glanced up at Jasper and awkwardly smiled creasing her eyebrows. "Why did you start being nice to me suddenly?" 

  
"I don't know." Jasper curtly replied then chewed her lip, calculating some more. "I guess I sort of like you." 

  
"You guess?" Pearl laughed then shook her head, watching the larger gem blush. "You sure didn't think any of this through very well." 

  
"Yeah, well…" She watched Jasper fight for words and sighed, trying to be patient. "It's not easy being here…" 

  
"I know that from experience." Pearl felt herself soften, her hands warming up slowly. "You know, even after the fight for this planet… after being abandoned… by homeworld and… her..." Pearl swallowed hard, feeling knots tighten in her stomach. "I still find this planet beautiful and find happiness every day." She watched as Jasper's face twisted and she looked away her pupiless eyes searching for an escape from the conversation. "I'm sure if you stayed a while longer… you might be able to as well." 

  
Silence permeated the space, forcing the knots to become excruciatingly tight. Pearl felt Jasper's hands tighten on hers and she braced herself again. She jolted as one of Jasper's hands moved, hesitated, then slid against her cheek forcing her to look up. 

  
"You really think so?" The question was sincere, and Pearl blinked in surprise. 

  
"Well- of course I do!" She shook her head, flabbergasted. Had she finally cracked this hard gem? She looked her in the eyes, searching for the lies behind them but they simply weren't there. She felt Jasper close the space between them and she closed her eyes, the kiss intrusive but not unwelcome. Pearl felt herself giving in, the fight in her had long since left. She closed her eyes tighter, trying to shake the uneasiness. If Jasper wanted to change who was she to stop her? Sure the things she had done were likely unforgivable but maybe… just maybe… 

  
She felt a tongue at her lips and mumbled, trying to pull back from Jasper but to no avail. A hand traveled to the small of her back and pulled her closer and she allowed it, parting her lips for the larger gem. She tasted sweet, like she had been eating those strawberries again and Pearl felt a tingle of humor in the back of her mind. Jasper had found something she liked on Earth and somehow had become addicted. She forced down another chuckle and gently prodded with her own tongue to taste further. The earthy tones in her mouth matching her personality, the way she smelled and the sound of her voice had become familiar. It was almost comforting. She felt uneasy, how many days had she been there? Days or weeks… maybe even a month. She couldn't recall. She gently pat Jasper on the shoulder and Jasper seemed to understand, pulling back slowly. Her face was still serious, but a dreamy look had taken over her eyes. 

  
"I- ah…" Pearl became flustered, and looked away as her cheeks became tinted with blue. She heard a chuckle come from Jasper and she huffed, shaking her head. "Oh honestly, you have no decency." 

  
"So what?" Jasper lazily shook her hair and ran her fingers through it. She looked slightly disheveled from the events of last night and Pearl could only imagine what she might look like. She ran her fingers through her own hair then jolted as she heard a voice, it didn't belong to Jasper. She heard it distantly and her ears quivered, trying to pick up what it was saying. It was familiar, annoying, and oh stars she knew exactly who it belonged to. 

  
"Peridot." Jasper said it before Pearl could even breathe. She watched the large gem, perked up like a hound listening closely. Another voice joined in with Peridots and Pearl felt her heart soar. 

  
"And Steven!" She gasped and leapt to her feet, moving over to the entrance of the prison to listen closer. She felt her heart tug towards the voices, her hands gripping the bars and excitement rippling through her. "Oh it is him! My baby! STE-mmph!" She was suddenly silenced by a hand over her mouth and dragged back slowly, a growl coming from behind her. She jerked her way out of Jasper's hands and turned, looking up at her in confusion but was met with a menacing scowl. "What did you do that for?! Come meet Steven with me!" 

  
"I don't think so." Jasper mumbled and pushed Pearl back, heading for the bars. Pearl's eyes widened and she rushed forward, wedging herself between Jasper and the entrance. 

  
"Jasper, don't hurt them. Please, they aren't going to attack you if we go out together-" She looked into Jasper's eyes, pleading with her own. She was met with a grimace and a hand suddenly gripped hers yanking her back and onto the ground. The force of it knocking Pearl's breath away. 

  
"Stay out of my way." Jasper stepped out of the prison easily and sealed it off before Pearl could bring herself back up. She desperately followed, reaching her hands out for Jasper as she watched her begin to walk away. 

  
"Jasper PLEASE!!! DON'T HURT THEM!!!" She called to her over and over until she couldn't see her. She puffed and panted and drew her spear, wrenching it between the bars and trying to open them. Even with her energy rejuvenated she couldn't force them open, she wanted to swear. Her body began to shake as she listened to the voices, Jasper's sounding cool and collected. She heard Amethyst and her hope rose slightly, Steven and Peridot weren't alone. She could join somehow she just had to figure out how to get loose. What had Jasper even done to make it so impossible to escape? It was ridiculous.

  
She jolted as she heard Amethyst begin to yell and she doubled down on the bars, desperately wrenching at them. She started to feel something give way, pushing as hard as she could, and in a sudden snap, her spear broke in two. 

  
"DAMN IT!!!" She cursed and not two seconds later a giant crash startled her as one of the kindergarten machines broke from the wall and tumbled to the ground. Tears filled her eyes as she slammed her fists against the bars, and the howls of the corrupt gems muted her shouts. "STEVEN!!! AMETHYST!!!" 

  
She was suddenly caught off guard as a giant creature suddenly tumbled across the ravine and howled in frustration. She gasped and her eyes widened as she saw Jasper's face, her fusion with the corrupt gem twisted into an awful clawed and horned creature. A new gem hopped past and smacked the Jasper fusion directly in the shoulder with some sort of weapon. Not a weapon, she realized, it was a shield and a whip fuzed. A yo-yo. Steven and Amethyst had fused. 

  
Pearl felt pride seize her and watched as the new fusion fought the Jasper fusion and ultimately knocked her and the corrupt gem apart. Their conversation being drowned out by howling and the general ruckus in the kindergarten. Jasper screamed at them and Pearl gasped as she began to corrupt before her eyes, horns growing and her body collapsing. 

  
Tears streamed down Pearl's face as she watched in horror, Steven and Amethyst's fusion on the ready to take Jasper down. Then like a bolt of lightning, a steel beam shot through the air and pierced her, sending a cloud of red smoke bursting into the space. 

  
Steven and Amethyst unfused and Jasper was sufficiently bubbled. Pearl felt her stomach drop again, this time in misery instead of fear. All she had known for the past week or so was bubbled right before her very eyes. She had actually thought she had gotten through to her, she had sung and danced with her, she FUSED with her and she left Pearl with nothing but scars. She dropped against the bars and sobbed partially in relief, it was over.

  
"Pearl?" The sound of her name jolted her out of it and she looked up as Steven had turned to her with confusion on his face. Her eyes pooled up as thoughts overwhelmed her, keeping her eyes locked onto his. She couldn't possibly let him know what Jasper had done to her, what she had let happen to herself, she didn't even know if he could process something like that. 

  
"PEARL!!!" Steven began to run to her and Pearl's eyes widened in panic. All at once, her physical form gave way and she retreated to her gem in a bright white combustion of dust. The sheet dress slowly fluttered to the ground beside the devoured pile of strawberries, and the corrupt gems grew quiet.

  
………

  
Pearl didn't really think about her form as she sat inside of her gem. She didn't even really think, just spending her time recovering. Going through her things. She was down three spears and was distraught, she didn't have many more to fight with. It was all so frustrating as she walked herself through her memories, pushing through the parts that hurt. Traumatizing herself over and over, working through each memory backwards as she met other Pearls and talked with them, comforting them. Gently she picked her way to the beginning and she looked at the mess before her, seeing the small thing sob and shake. She held her hands and gave her a kiss, telling her that things will be alright. It would just take 7000 measly years, that's all that's all. It would all be alright. Skipping her way back to the front she sighed and stood in front of the new Pearl, holding herself up high as she watched her try her best to break out of Jasper's prison. 

  
"I have to leave you here. I'm so sorry. So very sorry." She solemnly stepped away and heard the new Pearl cry out for her. She closed her eyes, hesitating before passing through. The memory left her like a whisp and she stepped out of her gem. 

  
Reforming was hard, she hadn't really thought about it. She actually stumbled out instead of her usual poise and precision. Falling to the floor she huffed and shook her head, chuckling to herself and angrily sitting up. 

  
"Alright." She bitterly looked down at herself, disgusted as she found herself in an old outfit of hers, a poodle skirt. She tugged the fabric out from under her and sighed in frustration as she picked out the details. A strawberry and a star was embellished on the edge of the skirt and she felt a sour taste in her mouth. "So you came out anyways." 

  
"PEARL!!!" She was suddenly bombarded with a hug and she gasped, her arms trapped inside strong little arms. 

  
"Oh! Steven!" Pearl felt her heart warm and she hugged back, nearly falling over with relief. He was warm like an oven, always offsetting how cold she constantly was. She sighed and closed her eyes only to be bombarded with yet another hug from an equally small set of arms. 

  
"Hey P! Glad you're back!" Amethyst smiled wide and ruffled Pearl's hair, making her huff in frustration. She had finally fixed it after so long. 

  
"I'm glad too Amethyst…" Pearl gently took both of them up in her arms and squeezed tightly. Forgetting her own strength and knocking the wind out of both of them. Getting complaints she eventually let go and smiled weakly, somehow still exhausted. She looked around and sighed again, looking at the absolute mess that had piled up while she was gone. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me." 

  
Amethyst looked around then offered a smile, reaching down to help Pearl up. "Aw, I bet we could help. Whadda you say?" 

  
"No, I think I would like to do it myself." Pearl stood and her legs felt weak as she put her hand on her hip. She glanced up as the warp pad activated and Garnet stood tensely, she must have been angry. Pearl meekly smiled and stepped closer, putting her hands behind her back. 

  
"Hello, Garnet! Ahaha I'm back." Pearl watched as Garnet walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jolt. 

  
"Do not go anywhere without telling me where, when and why. Ever again." Garnet quickly turned and escaped before Pearl could even say anything. She frowned and tried to trail after her, the temple door closing on her quickly. 

  
"Ah- sure…" Pearl lowered her finger then felt sadness bubble in her stomach. She was in big trouble. She held back her emotions and turned back to Amethyst and Steven, clapping her hands together. "Alright, this place needs to be cleaned!" 

  
………

  
The days went on excruciatingly slow. Garnet refused to allow Pearl on any missions, and left her at home to sulk. Each second alone was painful and frustrating, she had only just gotten back and nobody was there to keep her company. She found herself missing Jasper more than anything, she had at least kept her company for however long she had been trapped. The overly affectionate gem had kept her on her toes and she missed the danger and disorder. At home she had straightened everything up to the point where it was perfect. Everything was perfect. Everything was fine. She made sure Steven and Amethyst had that notion burned into their brains. 

  
"Hey, is everything okay?" Amethyst stopped by constantly to ask Pearl that, and Pearl always dodged her questions. This time was no different. Garnet had been dodging her too, everybody was treating her as if she was too delicate. However she had to keep it together for everybody. 

  
"Oh-ho! Everything is fine!" Pearl was in her room, the mother of pearl walls glimmering as the pool above kept the corridors lit. "Why do you ask?" 

  
"Dude." Amethyst sat against the wall as Pearl rifled through her things, too tired to bring them to the surface. "You have to give it up sometime you know?" 

  
Pearl felt her cheeks heat up and she yanked a sword from the wall, not caring which one it was. "Do you want to borrow this? If you bring it back I'll give you an award!" 

  
"Ugh, fine whatever." Amethyst took the sword and dragged it behind her, paining Pearl as she trailed down the hall. She grit her teeth and quickly shot to the surface of her room, stepping down quickly and hurrying to the warp. She had to do something reckless before her brain imploded. 

  
She stepped out and towards the collection of cherry trees in her favorite space, marching up the hill and taking out two swords. The scrape of them together was comforting, even just fleetingly. The littlest tree sat at the top, the trunk much bigger at the bottom as the gnarled branch grew from it. The little thing had been growing back quickly, Pearl was happy with it. Or she was happy with it up until now. It stood taller than her and she grimaced as she leveled her swords. In one fell swoop it was halved and tumbled to the ground with a sickening thud. That wasn't enough. She began hacking in frustration, her voice echoing around the empty space and deafening her own ears. The tree was reduced to chips and the stump was quickly removed, all of the roots pulled up in one big jerk of her arms. If only she had been strong enough to break the metal bars. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she tossed the trunk and shouted, screaming angrily at it. 

  
Even the little things she did had her spent in an instant and this time it was exhausting. She panted and cussed at the empty hole, reaching down for her swords again but nearly jolted out of her skin as a hand came down onto her shoulder. 

  
"That's enough." The cool voice made her heart stop and she whipped around as Garnet stood behind her. She gripped her swords tighter as she looked up. A giant tree sat in Garnet's arm and she panted as she watched the taller gem place it down in the empty hole. Her favorite spot was nearly rejuvenated instantly by the new tree, but somehow even that felt fake. 

  
"What are you doing?" Pearl snapped at her but didn't really mean to. She huffed and bristled, ready for a fight to break out. Instead, Garnet grimaced and put her hands on her hips, her visor covering her emotions. 

  
"I saw you coming here. This isn't right, Pearl." 

  
"Hah…" Pearl lowered her swords and scrambled for words, unsure of how to excuse herself. "It's just a tree." 

  
"You know that it isn't. I know that it isn't." Garnet adjusted her visor, then took it off entirely. Three eyes carried tears and Pearl hesitated as she stared up, her swords dropping to the ground. 

  
"But it is…" Pearl hugged herself and looked away quickly. She couldn't stand it when Garnet cried, it always made her feel small. 

  
"Look." Garnet reached out her hand and Pearl glanced at it, weakly glancing back up at her. "I'm glad you're back. I just…" 

  
"You couldn't have saved me even if you tried." Pearl huffed and took Garnet's hand in both of hers. "You don't think I didn't consider that you would blame yourself for this mess?" 

  
"I-" Garnet frowned and sighed, wiping her eyes. "I wasn't able to track you. I should have kept better track of everybody while a strange gem was loose. You could have been shattered." 

  
"But I wasn't, it's fine!" Pearl tightened her grip in frustration but felt a hand at her cheek and felt it dissipate. 

  
"She did worse things to you, Pearl." Garnet reached down and quickly held the smaller gem against her. Pearl felt her heart race and her body gave in, quickly hugging Garnet back. "I knew you would want to talk about it when they brought me your gem. I wasn't ready to hear it, but now…" 

  
Pearl felt her throat catch as Garnet tilted her head up and she swallowed hard, taking a shaky breath. 

  
"Now I'm here to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is a little short. I just wanted to tie it all together and finish up. Sorry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> This was so visceral and horrific from start to finish. I was in the mood to write something like this and managed to finish it in one day! More chapters can be expected though I do not know when!


End file.
